If I Never Knew You
by hgranger-62191
Summary: Draco is a troublemaker so he found himself caught by a Prefect (Guess who that could be). He and the Prefect get along, and found themselves liking each other after a while. But would their liking for each other last? Read and Review!!
1. Going Back

If I Never Knew You  
  
Draco dumped the last of his things into his new trunk and went downstairs for breakfast. He had been packing since dawn, and it was pretty exhausting. They gave a lot of books and new objects to this year's seventh year students, so it wasn't that much surprising. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother already sitting at the table. "Oh good morning Draco dear. Ready for your first day back in school?" she asked when she saw me sit down. "Oh please mother," Draco said, scowling at the very thought, "I miss nothing about the place. Father built my own Slytherin common room so I never miss the one at Hogwarts. We have our own Quidditch pitch at the back of our manor so I never miss Quidditch. And I especially don't want to go to classes with a bunch of Mudbloods and Potter the famous." At this, Draco's father entered the room. He was clutching a Daily Prophet in his hands. "Good morning Lucius" Narcissa said. Lucius just grunted. To Draco, this was perfectly normal for him, so he started eating his breakfast quietly.  
  
=====Draco=====  
  
I walked through the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, searching for Crabbe and Goyle. I hated it when both was them were late, like they always are. I opened a compartment door yet again, and at last found Crabbe and Goyle. They were stupidly eating what were unmistakably Pumpkin Pasty leftovers. "Crabbe! Goyle! There you are! What are you doing in here? You were supposed to wait for me outside!" I yelled at them. They both grunted and pointed at a bag on the floor crammed full of sweets. "Oh that's it isn't it? Decided to have a pig out? Move over Goyle you overgrown.hippogriff." I panted, as I tried to push Goyle of his seat. "Goyle, this isn't fun-AH!" I stumbled and fell face down on the floor. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "That wasn't the least bit funny Gregory!" I shouted. Goyle stopped sniggering. Both of them didn't like it when other people said their first names, except teachers and their parents. "What's all the shouting about?" A girl asked. I turned my head since I was still flat on the floor, and saw Hermione Granger standing outside. She looked extremely attractive, even for a Mudblood. "A couple of first years in the other compartment got nervous of all the noise and called me." I stood up and noticed a Prefect badge pinned to her chest. "Well, whatever we are doing Little Miss Prefect Granger, that is none of your filthy little Mudblood business." She glared at me. "Oh I see. It's just a relief seeing Draco Malfoy getting beat up by his sidekicks." Then she turned and left. "I wasn't getting beat up if you'll care to know!!" I yelled through the door. "That stupid, little, perfect prefect, sneaky, know-it- all Mudblood. Always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Don't you both agree?" Crabbe and Goyle grunted. It was quite normal, but there still was something strange about them today. 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

*****Hermione*****  
  
I sat back down and picked up my new book. The other Prefects were roaming the train, looking for troublemakers. I slammed the book shut and opened the Prefects' compartment door. It was so hard to concentrate when there was something troubling me, and now was the time to consult a few friends. I walked down the corridor, looking for Harry and Ron's compartment. I searched for almost five minutes, and at last found them near the back of the train.  
  
I opened their compartment door to find their compartment full of colored streamers, and they were both running around, shooting jets of blurred color at each other. Ron tripped and fell down on the floor. "What are you two doing?" I asked, looking around at the colorful streamers.  
  
They both looked shocked and embarrassed of being found like this that they were speechless for a while. "Uh.practicing how to decorate?" Harry asked innocently. Ron laughed and stood up. "Oh, hi miss whoever-you- are. I didn't know Prefects had time to consult their, duties." He scowled and sat down. Harry shook his head and came closer to me. "He's been put off since you took over for Lavender as Prefect. He was like this in our 5th year remember?" he whispered.  
  
"Oh do I. I remember it like it was the little incident that happened to Malfoy a few minutes ago." I replied. Ron looked at us with a look of intrigue but didn't say anything. "What happened?" Harry asked, smiling broadly, "What happened to Malfoy?"  
  
"He was making trouble in one of the compartments," I said, and Ron snorted. "Just being nice to us cos' tomorrow she'll be sending us to detention. And on the first day back!" Ron said, glaring at me. I stared at him for a while, and then continued; "I think he was shouting at Crabbe and Goyle, then, I think his two sidekicks decided to stand up to him."  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle stand up to their master, Draco?" You're joking!" Harry said disbelievingly. Ron cheered up, but still wouldn't talk. "Oh Ron stop being such a baby. I know you're I bit put off knowing I grew up to have the same job as Percy, but there's nothing you can do about it" I said, sitting down opposite him.  
  
Harry watched us intently. Ron looked at me, thinking of what to say. "Well, as long as you don't take this Prefect thing seriously, and promise to make all Slytherins suffer, that would be nice." He said, grinning broadly. Harry and I laughed. "I promise," I said. "So, now that you two have made-up, tell us more!" Harry said impatiently. So I told them the rest of the story. We arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later, and started going up the path leading to the horseless carriages. We climbed up one of them and it took us up toward Hogwarts. We passed the gates, which were flanked by two winged boars, and came to a halt in front of the large oak front door. I stepped down, and looked up the towering castle. I sighed and said, "It's good to be back." 


	3. The Feast

=====Draco=====  
  
I looked up at the castle and frowned. I hate this place. It's so dull and dreary. Durmstrang or Beauxbatons is much better than this dump. It's so boring here. Not to mention filthy. The place is crawling with Mudbloods. I pointed it out to father, but nooo. He kept grunting all the time. It was starting to get to me, but I tried hard to ignore it.  
  
I climbed up the stone steps with the other students, and found myself in the Entrance Hall. I elbowed my way toward the Great Hall, and rushed to the Slytherin table. There, I found Jacob Flint and Derek Baddock, chatting with The Bloody Baron. "Hey Draco! How was you're summer?" Jacob asked, patting the chair next to him, motioning me to sit down as the Bloody Baron swooped away.  
  
"Quite good. My mother bought me a Thunderbolt during her visit to Diagon Alley. It's a bloody fast broom, it is," I said, grinning. But to my amazement, they didn't look quite as surprised as I expected them to be. "Why the not-so-surprised expressions?" I asked, as Dumbledore came in with all the other teachers. "Um.we just heard Potter got one of those too." Derek said, leaning over to be heard over Dumbledore's speech.  
  
"What?" I asked, flabbergasted. "Where in the world could Potter get that much money?" Jacob and Derek stared at each other. "Dunno. We just heard from a Gryffindor first year that Potter said it was a gift from a close friend" Derek said, "Jacob pass the roasted beef." Jacob absent-mindedly handed him a plate of mashed potatoes because he was too busy eating pork chops. "I said roasted beef not mushed remains of a pixie," Derek cried, as he took the plate and saw what it held. I flinched. I was about to reach for the bowl of mashed potatoes but decided against it. All around the table, the people who heard what Derek had said scowled. "Some people are eating here if you guys don't mind." Millicent Bulstrode said, glaring at Derek. "Oh sorry" Derek said thickly through a mouthful of roasted beef.  
  
A few minutes later, the desserts appeared. I ate treacle fudge and looked around the table. Then I finally realized Crabbe and Goyle weren't here. "Hey, where're Crabbe and Goyle? I was with them in the carriage, but I never saw them since." I said, leaning over the look farther down the table. Jacob and Derek looked around too. "There they are!" Jacob said, pointing at the farthest end of the table. I turned around, and saw Crabbe and Goyle talking in low voices with Richard Nott, the son of a Death Eater from what I know. I looked suspiciously at them, but I tried to distract myself with the Yorkshire pudding. We ate for while, until Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now then, I hope you had a wonderful feast. Now I have to ask all of you to go back to your dormitories, because we have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
We all scrambled around to go back to the Slytherin common room, and as I started to go down to the dungeons, a very pretty girl with a graceful figure caught my eye. She had straight brown hair, light make-up and was climbing the marble staircase with two boys, about my age, one with jet black hair and the other had brilliant red hair. I looked closely and gasped. It was Hermione Granger. 


	4. Attracted

I stopped dead and gawked at her. I was wrong; she's not very attractive. She's REALLY attractive. I noticed that Jacob and Derek were standing either side of me, also staring up at her. "Whoa, who's she?" Derek asked, smiling broadly. "Yeah, and what house is she from?" Jacob added, putting his hands on his hips and looked dreamily at Granger. "Her name's Hermione Granger. She's from Gryffindor and she's a Mudblood. And she hangs around with Potter and Weasley," I said, as she and the other two turned a corner and disappeared.  
  
"What?" Jacob said a while later, as we hurried down the deserted stone tunnel leading to our common room, "That was a Mudblood? Tell me you're joking." I shook my head. "She was attacked when we were in second year"  
  
"Shame. We would've been perfect together if she was in Slytherin" Jacob said, "Polyjuice Potion." We had reached the wall that concealed the Slytherin entrance, but it suddenly disappeared. "Hey, they made a few changes. That was cool. It's a lot faster too," I said, changing the subject. "Whatever," Derek said, "Hey Jake, did you see the way she climbed those steps? Now that's the way a girl should walk." We sat down around the fireplace. "Yeah I saw that, but check out what I'm seeing now" Jacob said, jerking his thumb backwards. Derek and I tilted our heads and saw Pansy Parkinson walking toward us. She was more attractive than last year, but in my opinion, Granger still beats her by 100%.  
  
"Hi guys" Pansy said, sitting on one of the chairs next to me, "What's new?" "Nothing much" Jacob said innocently. I snorted. "They were talking about a certain Mudblood who's in a certain house and hangs around with a boy whose forehead has a lightning bolt shaped scar." I said impatiently. Pansy raised one of her eyebrows. "That's what every boy in Slytherin is talking about. Everywhere I go they're talking about Granger" she said, looking around the half full common room. "I hate to say this, but she IS mighty attractive this year."  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Jacob, Derek and I said at the same time. "Pansy Parkinson? Actually saying something nice about an attractive Mudblood from a different house? Impossible!!" Jacob said, clutching his chest. "Did someone spike your food or something?" Derek asked disbelievingly. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to the real Pansy Parkinson?" I asked. Pansy shrugged. "Hey, I changed over the summer," she said, "My cousin changed me and made me a bit nicer."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Pansy, I really think I liked you better a bit less nicer," I said, "Because the idea of you being nicer is unnerving." "Yeah. VERY unnerving" Jacob and Derek said at the same time. "Well, I better get going. See you guys tomorrow" Pansy said. And she went off to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Let's change the subject," I said. "How about Quidditch? Are you guys going to try out for the team this year?" Jacob asked. Derek and I nodded. "I don't need to," I said, "I'm team captain." Jacob and Derek stared at me. "WHAT??" They both asked. "Professor Snape sent me a letter in the summer. He said I've been promoted from Seeker to team captain." I said. "You're lucky, man" Derek said, "My sister is urging me to be a Beater." "Duh. She's one of the Beaters of the Silver Serpents. I saw the Quidditch Cup last year, and they won. I hear they're all from Slytherin, too, and they made the team just for Slytherin" Jacob said. "Like you think I didn't know that?" Derek said angrily. They both argued on, until I finally realized the time. "Guys, it's 1:00 in the morning. We need to get some sleep or we'll be late tomorrow," I shouted over their argument.  
  
They both stopped and went up the boys' staircase sulkily. I followed them, and went to bed quietly. I stared up at the dark ceiling, thinking about today. About Crabbe and Goyle avoiding me, I'll deal with them tomorrow, the trip on the Hogwarts Express, and Hermione Granger. Wait a minute, why would I want to think about her? She's a filthy Mudblood and a know-it-all. But somehow, I just can't get her off my mind. 


	5. Noticed

*****Hermione*****  
  
The next morning, I went to the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. They were arguing about Quidditch.again. "Beaters are much more injured than Seekers Harry! Fred and George have a million scars because of the bat and the Bludgers!" Ron cried in frustration, as Harry and I sat on the Gryffindor table. Ron sat opposite me. "Nooo. Seekers are much more injured Ron. Look at the past 6 years I've been Seeker! I had all the bones in my right arm removed." Harry scowled and turned to me, "Because of Lockhart." I frowned. "Hey, I'm not into him anymore. It was just a pang of admiration, but I've grown out of it, thank you very much" I said, taking my timetable and looking at it. "Oh good! We have Care of Magical Creatures first." I said. Harry and Ron snorted. "Let me guess, with the Slytherins right?" Ron asked, and I nodded. Both he and Harry groaned.  
  
We came out of the Great Hall a few minutes later. We walked through the grounds, towards Hagrid's cabin. We arrived with the rest of the Gryffindors, but the Slytherins were still in the castle. We waited outside Hagrid's cabin, until finally the Slytherins arrived. Each of their faces was as cold as ever, but there was something wrong about them that I just can't figure out. Hagrid came along a few moments later.  
  
"Hi yeh all. I've got a special treat for yeh," Hagrid said, walking out of the trees of the Forbidden Forest. All the Slytherins groaned. "Are you sure it's a treat? Last time you had a treat for us, we were nearly drowned by the merpeople in the lake!" came Draco's cold drawling voice. I knew the event he had been talking about, it happened last year, while we were studying about merpeople.  
  
Hagrid turned red. I knew he remembered it too well because our classes were cancelled for a week because the whole castle was flowing endlessly with uncontrollable water. Hagrid had to sleep with Filch, too. He didn't seem happy at all when that happened.  
  
  
  
Hagrid calmed himself. "Well.actually, me treat for yeh all is that I picked out all the creatures we were studying the past 4 years, and decided make you pick out your choice. You will have exams on that creature only, and by the end of the year, your final exams will also be about the creature you picked. You can take multiple creatures, but make sure you can handle 'em all."  
  
All of us beamed, even the Slytherins. "So.you're saying that whatever creature we pick.we only study about that certain animal?" Malfoy asked. Hagrid nodded. "But I'm still not sure. I think Professor Dumbledore might change it, but we'll go on with the new lesson plan for now" he said. All of us were really beaming now.  
  
"So where are the animals Hagrid?" Lavender Brown asked. "Oh, now we're not starting yet Lavender. You still have to pick. You can pick inside me hut, there are slips of parchment there, and 6 boxes. You write your name on the slip, and then you drop it in a box. The boxes have the names of the creatures you picked, so you'll have no trouble at all." Hagrid explained. "Sounds good. Let's go" Harry said, and we all piled inside Hagrid's cabin.  
  
  
  
"What animal did you pick Hermione?" Harry asked, as we set off for Charms. "You mean how many animals" Ron chuckled. Harry laughed. "Oh yeah, how many animals did you pick Hermione?" he asked. "Three. I picked out Hippogriffs, Unicorns, and Nifflers. I want to learn more about Hippogriffs and Unicorns, but I really want to study Nifflers. I mean, I missed that one lesson in our fourth year about them, so I decided to have a go. How about both of you?" I replied.  
  
"I took up Hippogriffs and Nifflers." Harry answered. Ron smiled. "I guess we all took up Nifflers." He said. I stopped. "You mean you only took one subject for the whole school year?" I asked, as they both stopped too. Ron nodded. "Yeah, so?" he said. "Nothing. Never mind" I said, starting to walk again. Then we arrived at the big oak doors, and went to Charms. We had quite a nice day. In Charms, Professor Flitwick taught us how to conjure assorted objects out of thin air. In Transfiguration, we took notes about Human Transfiguration, but Professor McGonagall said we weren't going to try them until the middle of the year. Defense Against the Dark Arts was always cancelled since last year, when Professor Dumbledore couldn't find someone so we had free period. The rest of the day went as smoothly as the others. But the most unusual thing happened in Potions. Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherin boys kept staring at me. It really was strange since they always ignored us Gryffindors. I saw Draco Malfoy staring at me from the corner of his eye. I caught his gaze and he quickly turned his head. But somehow, there was faint glow in Draco Malfoy's eyes that I never saw before. 


	6. Caught

=====Draco=====  
  
The rest of the week flew by, and it was finally Saturday. We were planning to sneak off to the Forest; we had a secret spot there. I went to breakfast with Pansy, since the others had already gone there. We entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.  
  
"So, are we going to the Forest tonight?" Jacob asked, as I sat down. "Yep" Pansy answered for me. Derek smiled. "I kind of missed that place," he said, taking some ham and putting it on his sandwich. I frowned. "Where're Crabbe and Goyle? I haven't been seeing them lately" I said, scanning the table. Derek, Jacob and Pansy looked at each other. I stared suspiciously at them. "What?" I asked. "Well." Pansy began; "They've been acting really weird lately" she finished. Jacob and Derek nodded. "They've been going to secret places all around the castle. I saw them in the trophy room yesterday" Derek said thickly through a mouthful of ham sandwich. "And they've been avoiding us. Been going to the library a lot," Jacob said.  
  
"The library? Crabbe and Goyle? That's impossible!" I exclaimed, imagining Crabbe and Goyle actually reading. "Yeah" Pansy said, frowning. "What would they want to do in the library if they can't read?" she asked. "Beats me" Derek replied, taking the last piece of his ham sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
We hung around the Quidditch pitch the whole afternoon, then at nightfall, started out for the Forbidden Forest. "Keep quiet everyone," Pansy instructed, as we started making our way through the trees. "Isn't that what we're doing?" I whispered angrily. "Why do we have to keep quiet anyway?" Derek asked loudly. "Shhh!!" Pansy cried. "We have to you prat, do you want to spend the whole of next week doing stuff for detention? Prefects are much more active this year" Jacob whispered. "If I could get caught by that Granger girl, it'll be all right," Derek said dreamily. "Hands off she's mine" Jacob said. "Nooo she's mine" Derek argued.  
  
"Will you two shut up? Someone will spot us" No sooner had Pansy said this than a bush behind us moved. "Who's there?" Derek and Jacob said, going ahead of Pansy to prevent being caught. I slowly crept up to the bush, and started to reach out my hand when a hand grabbed me. I shouted, and out of the bush came-Granger. She looked quite as stunned as I was. Behind her I saw Weasley. Pansy, Jacob and Derek had suddenly gone quiet. I turned around and they were gone. Great. I'm caught and they go running. Some friends I thought. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Weasley asked me, coming out of the bush. "Why do you care?" I replied angrily. "Not me but she does" Weasley sneered. Then I suddenly realized a shiny badge was pinned on Granger's chest. Oops. I forgot Granger was a Prefect.  
  
"Yes. I care Malfoy. What are you doing out at night?" Granger asked me suspiciously. "What are you? Don't tell me both of you were making- out" I smirked. Weasley made a gesture toward his robes, where his wand was poking out, but Granger stopped him. "We aren't making-out Malfoy, but I really think Professor Dumbledore might be interested on what YOU are doing out" she said. "Ron you go ahead, I have to do something about HIM" Granger said, gripping my hand more tightly. Weasley glared at me and nodded. As soon as he was out of earshot, Granger said, "Come on Malfoy" and took out her wand. She did a spell on me, but I didn't know what. I followed her, but decided to turn back. As I began to turn around, she giggled. I put my foot down and asked, "What?" She turned around and said, "No use escaping Malfoy. I did a jinx on you, so you'll only follow me," I stared angrily at her, and said, "Try and make me follow you." She grinned. "Go ahead. Move your foot." She sneered. I glared at her and moved.  
  
Nothing happened. I tried to move again. Nothing happened. "What the-?" I remarked, wiggling my foot to get free. She giggled again. "I told you so. Now, are you following me or not?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. For a moment, we were both quiet. Then, I moved my foot toward the door, and at last it came free. "That's better" she smiled, walking ahead of me. We walked along dark corridors, toward Dumbledore's office. At last we came to a stop at an ugly stone gargoyle. "Fizzing Whizzbee" she said, and the gargoyle came to life. I walked quietly after her, and stepped on the moving stairs without a word. We reached the door with the brass doorknocker, and Granger knocked.  
  
"Come in" came Dumbledore's voice, Granger opened the door and led me to his office. 


	7. The Punishment

*****Hermione*****  
  
I closed the door behind me as Malfoy leaned on the wall, cross- armed. I shook my head gently, disapproving of his behavior. I sat down on one of the chairs in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. Professor Dumbledore didn't seem surprised that Malfoy was here. He was looking calmly at him, as though he had invited him. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger" he said, not taking his eyes of Malfoy. "Good evening Professor Dumbledore" I answered, but Malfoy didn't answer.  
  
I looked at Malfoy to make him answer, and he muttered, "Good evening." Professor Dumbledore said, "Mr. Malfoy, would I trouble you to sit down?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat down opposite me, on another chair. "What seems to be the problem Miss Granger?" he asked me. "I caught Malfoy outside in the Forest sir." I replied. "Well what were YOU doing out in the Forest with Weasley?" Malfoy asked. Professor Dumbledore looked at him then turned to me. "Is this true Miss Granger?" he asked me, peering at the top of his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore. It's true. Ron and I were out because we were going to get Harry from Hagrid's cabin. He asked me to accompany him earlier so he can get something from Hagrid that he had left yesterday during a Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron decided to come with me, since he had nothing to do" I explained, looking Malfoy. He glared at me. "Well then, Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what YOU were doing out" Professor Dumbledore asked. Malfoy didn't answer. He was looking absent-mindedly out the window.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore said, raising his voice slightly. Malfoy looked lazily at him, then answered, "I was out for a walk." I raised my eyebrow. "In the forest?" I said suspiciously. He glared at me again. "It would have been acceptable Mr. Malfoy, if it were inside the Hogwarts Grounds, but the forest is definitely unacceptable." Professor Dumbledore said. Malfoy didn't pay attention. "Now then, Draco, will you please go out into the corridor, while I speak to Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Malfoy stood up and walked out the door. "Now then Miss Granger, about Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore began.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, I walked out into the corridor very glum. I could not believe Professor Dumbledore made this punishment for Malfoy. It was more like a punishment for both of us actually. I saw Malfoy leaning on a suit of armor, twiddling with his wand. "Come on Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore asked me to accompany you to your common room." I said, jerking my hand down the corridor leading to the Entrance Hall, where the entrance to the Slytherin common room was. Malfoy stopped playing with wand and put it in his robe. Then he answered, "Lead the way Ms. Know-it-all" He said, making a hand gesture.  
  
I rolled my eyes and started to walk. We walked quietly, and reached the Entrance hall. We went down into the dungeons, went through the dark tunnel, and at last reached the Slytherin common room entrance.  
  
"Hold on Malfoy" I said, as he began to open his mouth to say the password. "You don't have to stop me since I know all Prefects know the passwords of all the houses." Malfoy said irritably. I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's not that Mr. Arrogant. It's just that Professor Dumbledore asked me to tell you that you are to serve your punishment next week.with me" I said. Malfoy stared at me. "What??" he cried, and his voice echoed through the dark tunnel. I nodded. "With you?" he blurted, "Why does it have to be you? Why can't it be one of the teachers or maybe Filch? Or maybe the other Prefects? Anybody but you!" Malfoy complained, running his hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
I scowled. "Thank you for that insult," I said, "But Professor Dumbledore has made up his mind. The other teachers are too busy next week, and the other Prefects already have students to punish. I'm the only one available." I explained. Malfoy sighed heavily. "Okay, okay. So what do I have to do?" he asked sourly. "You're given extra homework for the whole of next week, and Professor Dumbledore asked me to help you. I will also be teaching you how to duel, since Professor Dumbledore said you have poor grades on Duelling. And you will serve detention on Sunday and Saturday by cleaning up Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
Malfoy frowned. "Who's Moaning Myrtle?" he asked curiously. "A ghost who haunts the girls' toilet on the first floor." I replied. Malfoy looked disgusted. "She haunts a toilet??" he asked. I nodded. "Well then, see you tomorrow at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." I said, as I turned around. "Wait," Malfoy shouted, as I was halfway up the dark tunnel. "What?" I asked, as I turned to face him. "What time?" he asked. I grinned to myself. I thought he was just going to insult me. "7:00" I answered. He shook his head. "Well then, see you" he said glumly, as he muttered the password and went inside his common room.  
  
I stood there for a minute, unable to get over what I just heard. Malfoy actually sounded.nice! I smiled and laughed. That must be a first. But actually, he looked kind of cute when he ran his hands through his hair, and the way he said, "see you." I grinned and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. I suddenly realized how much things I was ignoring about Malfoy. 


	8. Getting Close

=====Draco=====  
  
The next day, I felt really sick. Today's the beginning of the week I have to spend with Granger. And I thought Care of Magical Creatures was bad. I went down to breakfast alone. I bet Pansy, Jacob and Derek were avoiding me. I ate my sausages quietly, and then decided to hang out by the lake.  
  
Time flew by, and before I knew it I was standing outside the girls' bathroom, waiting for Granger to show up. She arrived about five minutes later, panting. "Sorry I'm late! I had to direct some Hufflepuff first years back to their common room." She explained, clutching her chest to calm herself. "Are we going to get on with it or not?" I asked. "Just a minute" she replied, finally catching her breath. Then she stood up and opened the bathroom door. I followed.  
  
It must have been elected the castle's most damp bathroom of the century. Everywhere I look it was moist and soggy. The floor was wet, so it was hard to stay put. The wooden doors to the cubicles were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges. "Gloomy" I commented. "Shhh" Granger whispered, walking toward the end cubicle, "I'll go talk to Myrtle-AAHH!" she slipped but I caught her just in time. "Whoa!" I cried, as I caught her on the waist. A ghostly girl suddenly came out of the cubicle Granger was walking to.  
  
"Who're you?" she asked me, but turned to Granger and said, "Oh it's you again. Hi" she said stiffly. "H-hi" Granger said, removing my hands and straightening up. "You okay?" I asked, unable to believe I actually caught her. "Sorry about that, I have lightning fast reflexes." But this was a lie. I was just embarrassed about what I did. "It's okay" Granger replied, also looking flabbergasted. The ghost of the girl chuckled. "Wow, you sure do have a way with boys. First those two and now this guy. HA!" she said, laughing as she turned back into the cubicle, then I heard a splash of water and she was gone.  
  
"You can start now," Granger said, recovering slightly at what had just happened. Then she conjured up a mop and a bucket and gave them to me. "What are these for?" I asked. "You're supposed to clean without magic. Rules are rules," she answered, completely recovering. I scowled but started to work quietly. Granger walked slowly toward a corner, where she conjured up a chair and sat down on it. "Aren't you supposed to leave me here?" I asked gruffly. She shook her head. "Teachers leave students because they are too busy to wait for you. Prefects need to watch over students doing detention to make sure they do a good job" she answered.  
  
I continued to work in silence, Granger watching me intently. "So.is Slytherin a nice house?" she asked, breaking the silence. "None of your business" I replied coldly. She pouted. "Look, I know you don't like this as much as I do, but at least let's make the most of it by avoiding fights and start to talk with each other. It'll make things easier." She said.  
  
I sighed and nodded. Maybe she's right. "Okay, okay. Slytherin is not as bad as you may think." I answered. "Why's that?" Granger asked curiously. "Why so curious Granger?" I asked, grinning because I never knew she was this curious about other houses. "Nothing. And stop calling me Granger I have a name you know" she snapped. I snorted. "Well, sorry, Hermione" I said sarcastically. "Thank you" she said. "You know, you're not really that bad," said Granger, or Hermione, smiling. I stared at her. "I'm only like this because there are nobody else in this room. Except maybe that girl." I replied, jerking my thumb at the end cubicle. She giggled. "Myrtle's probably hanging out somewhere in the U-bend." she said.  
  
I continued to work for another hour, and Hermione and I kept on talking. Actually, she really wasn't as bad as I thought either, once you get to know her a little. She lived somewhere a bit far in the Muggle world, and she had no siblings, like me. I told her a little about me, where I lived and about my family. She really is quite a good listener. And companion. I finished half another hour later, and Hermione said she was told to accompany me back to the common room. "Did Dumbledore make you my body guard or something?" I asked, as Hermione and I went out into the dark corridor. She laughed. "No, just you mentor for the moment" she replied. We walked back to the dungeons. We arrived at the stone wall, and then she said, "So, tomorrow you have extra homework. Meet me in the library at 7:00 tomorrow night. I already asked Madam Pince, and she said we're allowed to use it for the rest of the week."  
  
I nodded. "So can I go now, or did Dumbledore ask you to watch me sleep too?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow at me. "That is not funny, Malfoy" she said. "Hey, I agreed to call you Hermione, but you have to agree to call me Draco. I'm already a bit put off with the teachers calling me "Mr. Malfoy"" I said. She grinned and nodded. "Well, goodnight" she said, walking down the tunnel and waving at me. I waved hesitantly at her. "Bye" was all I could say. I have a reputation to live on. And that reputation needs no Mudblood, or Gryffindor ruining it.  
  
She walked down the tunnel, until she completely disappeared. I said the password (Flibbertigibbet) then went straight up to the dormitories. I lied down in bed, aching a bit. That was hard work. I'd sure hate to be a Muggle. I smiled. I can't wait to see Derek and Jacob's faces when they see me with their, "dream come true." I suddenly realized they were avoiding me. Oh well. Who cares? I can just forget about the whole incident. This may be a chance to finally get to know Granger-er-Hermione. This may be a chance to get close. 


	9. The End of the Week

*****Hermione*****  
  
At last! The end of the week! I'm so tired. I can't believe I slept 3:00 in the morning. Draco and I spent last night talking, while he planted Bubotuber seeds in the greenhouses. It's been a totally tough and rough week, but I came through. I went into the Great Hall and looked for Harry and Ron. I spotted them near the middle of the Gryffindor table, talking to Lavender.  
  
I walked toward them. I was a bit sleepy, so I didn't quite know where I was going. I sat down on the Gryffindor table, but I didn't know something else was there. "Hermione!" Harry cried, as he snatched something white on the chair before letting me sit down. "Watch it!" The white thing said. I goggled at the creature. It was HEDWIG. And she was TALKING. "What the-?" I said, stepping back. I wasn't sleepy enough to hallucinate an owl talking.  
  
"Don't worry Herm" Ron laughed. I sat down. "It was an unfortunate accident," Hedwig said. I stared at her. "Do you know, that it is so weird to hear an owl talking." I said. "But she IS cute" Lavender insisted. Harry snorted. Ron chuckled. "What?" Lavender asked. "Lavender's been trying to cover up the damage she caused on Hedwig." Ron explained. "So what did she do?" I asked curiously. "Well." Hedwig began to say. "Uh.Hedwig, I don't really think I want to hear it from you. I mean, I'm tired and all, but I don't need a talking owl to make me think I need psychological help." I told her. She scowled.  
  
"Well, Lavender was given detention for what reason I don't know." Harry said. Lavender frowned. "Ugh, I was just out to take a walk" she said irritably. "Yeah whatever. Anyway, her detention was to feed all the owls in the Owlery." Harry continued. "But, she was carrying Veritaserum with her for what reason I also don't know." Ron said. "I just finished my Potions homework and decided to carry it along with me during detention." Lavender interrupted. "Right" Harry said with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyway, she went up to the Owlery, and fed the owls. When it was Hedwig's turn." Ron continued, but I smiled and interrupted. "Don't tell me." I began.  
  
"Yup," Harry said, reading my mind. "She accidentally switched the bottle of Owl food with the Veritaserum." Lavender slammed her hand on the table, making a few people stare. "It was dark in the Owlery! I didn't even know it was Hedwig I was feeding!" she said furiously, and stalked out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron laughed. "Lavender sure has a serious problem with her temper" Ron remarked. I rolled my eyes. Hedwig screeched. "What??" Harry exclaimed, as Hedwig flew around his head and landed on his arm again. "Stop laughing and figure out what's happened to me! The other owls are going to stare at me all night!" she cried, making a LOT of people stare.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at me. "Any ideas?" they asked. I thought for a moment. "Well." I started, "Veritaserum has a different affect on animals than they do to humans. I suppose it'll wear off either tonight or early tomorrow." I finished. Hedwig screeched again. "What?? AURGH!! Well, you can expect I'm not going to talk to either three of you the whole time I've got a voice!!!" she shouted, as she flew away. Harry blinked. "Wow. I never knew Hedwig was THAT short-tempered." He said thoughtfully. I giggled. "Don't worry. It's the side effects of the potion. It'll also wear off," I said. Ron frowned in thought. "Hey.do you think Lavender also had a dose of the potion.I mean she's cranky and all." he said. Harry laughed. "So Herm, you're finished with Malfoy?" he asked. I nodded. "Good thing too. He was becoming so annoying I was almost tempted into doing the Imperius curse on him and make him jump into the lake!" I said. They both laughed hysterically. Of course, it was all a lie. Draco and I have been getting along well, miraculously. He and I have pretty much in common, and he's actually nice once you get to know him.  
  
The rest of the day went by in a second. Before I knew it I was already in my dormitory, listening to Parvati's soft snores. I kind of miss Draco. Oh my gosh, did I just say that? I must be sick or something. But, I hate to admit it, my temperature's not high and I don't think my brain's playing tricks, but I actually miss him. The way he talks, and looks at me if I asked him a hard question. And I've got this weird sensation going on inside of me whenever I think of him. Oh no. I think this weird sensation is pretty familiar to me! 


	10. The Attack

=====Draco=====  
  
Sunday. The day before school starts again. I guess I've been pretty used to Hermione guarding me during detention I sort of miss her. Wow. I guess the whole time she was my companion I got soft. Now I'm saying I miss her. Great. The other guys are going to kill me if they found out.  
  
I went to breakfast with Jacob, since Derek was sick with flu. Pansy was waiting for us on the Slytherin table. "So Draco, I hear you're week with Granger is over." Pansy said, as Jacob and I sat down. "Yeah," I said gloomily. Jacob and Pansy stared at me. I sat bolt upright. "I mean.At last! She kept gibbering on and on and on." I said quickly. They both looked at me suspiciously and began to eat breakfast. Jacob was still eyeing me while piling ketchup on his sausages. I began to feel tense and nervous. I almost let it slip that time. I ate breakfast quietly and walked out into the grounds with Jacob and Pansy.  
  
"You guys feel like going to Hogsmeade?" Pansy asked, since there was a scheduled trip to Hogsmeade later that afternoon. "Nah" I said. "It's kinda boring there. Nothing much to do but watch those other losers pretending to enjoy themselves" Jacob added. "So what should we do?" Pansy asked, leaning against a tree. "Nothing. We've finished our homework ages ago" Jacob said, sitting down on one of the roots. "Yeah. And there's nothing much to do inside" I said, sitting down next to Jacob. "Y'know Drake.I wish I could've been you.I mean, serving detention with a gorgeous girl is not so bad." Jacob said dreamily.  
  
Because of detention, Draco had forgotten how he even got it the first place. "Oh yeah.about that night." I said, scowling at them. "Oh my gosh look at the time," Pansy said, pretending to check her wrist (She didn't even have a watch!), "Jacob and I really must be going Draco.Ta-ta!" she continued, as she took Jacob's hand and ran toward the castle. "We'll see you when we see you!" he said, as he tried to keep up with Pansy. "Why you-!" I cried, running after them.  
  
  
  
That night, there wasn't much to do in the common room so I decided to take a walk in the castle. Jacob and Pansy told me they were staying, since I put a 24 hour Jelly Legs Jinx on both of them for running away. They weren't too happy about it.  
  
I walked through the corridors of the seventh floor, having walked through all the floors below. I thought about a few things, until I heard a loud scream. It was coming from the corner ahead. It sounded like a girl.then I recognized the voice. Hermione!!  
  
I ran and turned the corner, and gasped. Crabbe and Goyle were standing there, laughing hysterically at the hovering figure of Hermione. She was levitating a foot from the floor, and she seemed to be in pain. Then I recognized the twitches and jerks of her body, having once seen it in a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Crabbe and Goyle were attacking her and using the Cruciatus curse on her!  
  
I stared in disbelief as Crabbe and Goyle laughed louder. Hermione saw me and screamed, "Draco!! Help me!!" Crabbe and Goyle turned and saw me, too. "Ah Draco! Nice tuh see yah!" Crabbe shouted, and I noticed he sounded squeaky. I knew they must be drunk, since I can smell a strong scent of alcohol. "Yah Drake! Really nice tuh see you again!" Goyle added, and they laughed again. Hermione's screams filled the air, this time, more loudly. I saw Crabbe jerking his wands in different places, Hermione's body following the pattern. I took out my wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus." Crabbe and Goyle floated and landed with a loud thump a few feet away. Crabbe's wand landed next to me. Hermione stopped screaming as she also landed on the floor. "Why'd yah do that Drake?" Goyle demanded, as he stood up with Crabbe.  
  
"Yeah! That hurt!" Crabbe exclaimed. "Don't tell us you're siding with this no good Gryffindor Mudblood!" Crabbe smirked, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Accio!" Goyle said, pointing at Crabbe's wand. It flew back to Crabbe, and he raised it high in the air. "Crucio!" he said, pointing it at Hermione, who was now leaning against a suit of armor for support. "NO!" she yelled, as she levitated and twitched again. I couldn't stand it any longer. I took my wand and did a curse Hermione taught me during our Duelling Classes in detention. "Uncusius!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Crabbe and Goyle suddenly stiffened and fell to the ground. It was a combination of "Stupefy" and "Petrificus Totalus". The impact of Crabbe's wand on the floor was incredible. The moment it fell, Hermione flew about 25 feet backwards, into a full-length mirror.  
  
I closed my eyes as she crashed into it and pieces of broken glass scattered all over the floor. I stood there for moment, too stunned to move. Hermione was slowly sitting up 25 feet away, so I ran to her aid. I took her arm and asked, "Are you all right? Sorry about Crabbe and Goyle, they're drunk and all." She stared at me, her mouth open. I knew there was something wrong about her expression. "Draco" she whispered, as she fainted and landed on the floor.  
  
I gasped. I suddenly found the reason why. About a foot long shard of broken glass was protruding from her back. 


	11. In The Hospital Wing

*****Hermione*****  
  
I opened my eyes. Everything seemed blurred, but after a while everything came into focus. I suspected I was in the Hospital Wing, and I guess I'm right. I was lying on a bed a bit far from the door. Madam Pomfrey was standing a few feet away, making a potion. And beside my bed.was Draco. He looked paler than usual. His head was bowed low, and he seemed to be staring at his knees.  
  
I moaned, turning as pain swept over me. Draco looked up, startled. Madam Pomfrey came rushing to me with the potion. "Dear, you shouldn't turn so quickly. That cut of yours is very serious, and needs to be healed at once," she said, setting down the potion on my bedside table. "Unfortunately, we've been running low on ingredients needed for healing potion, so you'll have to stay here until we get the ingredients. But, until then you'll have to drink this potion to lessen the pain" she finished, as she gave me the bottle and walked off toward her office, muttering, "I don't know what got into Professor Snape's mind.forgetting to replenish potion ingredients.!"  
  
I smiled at myself as I drank down the potion. In an instant, the pain disappeared. Though, Draco was eyeing me nervously. "Are-are you okay?" he whispered. I nodded slowly, careful not to make any sudden movement. He sighed with relief. Then returned to staring at his knees. I grinned. "Hey, by the way.thanks. You saved my life," I told him. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out again, with a long coat on, and three pieces of parchment in her hand. She stopped on the other side of my bed. "Okay, you two. I have to go for a while to buy the ingredients in Diagon Alley with Professor Snape. I've already asked permission from Professor Dumbledore, so I'm going to need you Mr. Malfoy to watch over Ms. Granger for me-" she said hurriedly, but Draco interrupted. "Me? Why does it have to be me?" he asked curiously.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked irritated. "Well, for one thing, you were the one who found her the in first place. And you're already here, so why send for someone else? Besides, you're excused from your homework. I've already written a letter so you can show this-" she handed him one of the parchment she was holding, "to all of your teachers tomorrow" Draco sighed heavily and nodded. Then, Madam Pomfrey turned to me. "As for you, you are not to leave the infirmary until tomorrow. Drink the potion every few hours, so it won't hurt. Don't worry, the bottle will instantly refill each time you drink it. But after the last requirement, it'll stop. Here, just use this for guidance." She said, as she placed the second piece of parchment on my bedside table.  
  
She was about to leave when she suddenly turned around. "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, if any students come in or if someone is injured, just call Professor McGonagall in her office. She'll deal with them. And no visitors!" She said, as she closed the door behind her. When her footsteps faded in the hallway, I giggled. "Well, I guess, it'll be a bit like detention. Only now, you're watching me!" I said. Draco laughed. We talked for a while, until our conversation turned to what happened. "Did you tell Madam Pomfrey Crabbe and Goyle did it?" I asked him suspiciously. "Well." he started. I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me. You told her I just accidentally bumped into a mirror and fainted? Draco, no offense, but you totally suck at telling excuses" I said.  
  
Draco scowled. "Hey, let me tell you this. First of all, I do not suck at telling excuses. I don't even know what "suck" means. Muggle words.I never do understand them. Second, I didn't tell that lousy excuse. Third, I told Madam Pomfrey you accidentally slipped on a puddle of water Filch forgot to clean up. Then you hit the mirror and it came falling down on you and hit you on the back. End of explanation" Draco said in a dismissive tone.  
  
I frowned. "Slipped on a puddle of water? Draco, I might not be the most perfect person in this school, but I'm not that stupid. I mean, I'm not that clumsy" I said. "I told her it was dark," Draco muttered. "And, why can't you tell her about Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked. He shrugged. "Think about it. What if let's say.Potter and Weasley did that to some one you know. Would YOU tell on them?" he asked. I thought for a minute. "Good point. But I really didn't think you were THAT close to Crabbe and Goyle" I said.  
  
We kept on talking until later that night when Madam Pomfrey arrived. "I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. We had a little trouble on the way back. I've got everything, and Ms. Granger will be in top shape by tomorrow." she said. I beamed. Draco said goodbye, as he went back to his common room. I waited while Madam Pomfrey made the potion in her office. After about a few minutes, she came out with a cup of steaming liquid. "Here you go," she said, giving it to me carefully. I drank it down, and after a while felt the pain go away.completely.  
  
Madam Pomfrey raised my shirt at the back to see if it worked, and she said it was okay. But she told me to stay for the night, since I just recovered. While she waited for me to change into my pajamas, she told me about how pleased she was to see Draco and I were getting along well. "Ms. Granger you and Mr. Malfoy seem to get along well for being in different houses. I mean, I thought as soon as I left the castle, Mr. Malfoy would leave you too! But I was wrong. Imagine! Gryffindor and Slytherin! Getting along!!! Oh that might just be so wonderful." Madam Pomfrey said, as she took the cup that held the potion and went back inside her office.  
  
I sighed. She really is excited about this whole thing. But, Draco and I are just getting along. Nothing special is happening between us. We aren't even officially friends yet! And we don't belong together. Gryffindor and Slytherin? NO! That's unimaginable! "There is absolutely nothing going on between us," I mumbled to myself, as I settled down under the blanket. "Absolutely nothing." 


	12. The Challenge

=====Draco=====  
  
I woke up early the next morning, even though I slept late. I woke up while the sun was still rising, so I knew no one was downstairs. I changed and went down to the common room. It was deserted, just as I suspected. I sat down in front of the fire, feeling the warmth of the flames. It seems like I was lost in a room of silence when I heard footsteps coming down from our dormitory. I looked up and saw Derek and Jacob, walking toward me.  
  
"Hey Draco! What are you doing?" Derek greeted. He looked pretty cheerful, for once. "Nothing" I replied. "How long have you been down here?" Jacob asked. "Quite a while. Why?" I asked. He shrugged. "I heard you go down about half an hour ago," he said, sitting down on the chair to my left. "So, is it fun doing nothing?" Derek asked, smiling. I looked at him.  
  
Jacob raised his eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?" he asked, sarcastically. Derek frowned. "I was just joking." he said, picking up the Quidditch magazine on the wooden table in front of the fire and starting to read it quietly. Jacob grinned. "So, how was last night?" he asked me. "What do you mean "last night"?" I asked back. He shrugged. "I heard you were sent to look after Granger when Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape were out" he smirked.  
  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Derek looked up from reading, staring at me. Jacob grinned with triumph. "Well.it was just for a while." I said nervously. These two were VERY aggressive AND persuasive. They might spread what happened in a matter of seconds. Derek laughed. "For a while? Are you sure Draco? Or is the clock in the Hospital Wing broken? Five hours is not a "while"" he said.  
  
I glared at Derek. "You have to go around messing up people's lives don't you?" I asked stiffly. He grinned triumphantly. "So it really did happen!" Jacob said. I scowled. "So?" I asked. Derek eyed me. "So?? Are you mad? We wanna know what happened!" he said maliciously. My eyes grew bigger. "WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Why? What's wrong with asking you what happened? We're only your best friends, anything wrong with asking?" Jacob asked me innocently.  
  
I frowned at him. "You know, if you were in my situation, you'll know that a question like that is like.asking a person if you could borrow their toothbrush" I said, trying to keep it as simple as possible. They both raised their eyebrows at me. "Awww, come on Draco! What happened?!" Jacob begged. "You're not fair!" Derek cried. They both gibbered on until I couldn't take it any longer. "ALRIGHT!!! Just shut up!" I cried, as they both stopped bickering.  
  
"So? What happened?" Jacob asked.again. I groaned. "Nothing much. I just stared at the ceiling, out the window, at the nearby beds, anything except her" I lied. They looked at me for a moment. Then it started all over again. "What? Come on stop kidding around. You can't have stared at everything for five hours" Jacob argued. "You did a WHOLE lot of staring" Derek added.  
  
I sighed heavily. "Come on! Any social interactions? Any talking? Some conversation? Anything!" Jacob cried. "Except staring," Derek said. They nagged and begged and nagged some more. "OKAY. FINE. WHATEVER" I shouted. They looked eagerly at me. "Yes?" They said at the same time.  
  
"We talked, we chatted, we interacted, we said goodbye, end of story," I said quickly. "What, you mean no arguing?" Jacob asked, surprised and disappointed. I scowled at him. "I said END OF STORY," I said firmly. Jacob shook his head. "You're losing it man. You're not keeping up with Slytherin's tradition for arguing with Gryffindors," he said. Derek nodded. I snorted. "Poppycock. You made that 'tradition' up," I pointed up. "But it's still true!" Jacob protested.  
  
"Whatever" I shrugged. Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming down from the girls' dormitory. The three of us looked up and saw Pansy coming down from the last landing. "Hey guys," she said sleepily. "Hey" we said lazily. "Watcha doin'?" she asked, as she sat down next to Jacob. All of us shrugged. She frowned. "Come on. Tell me something I don't know" she said. Then, Jacob suddenly sat up. "I just got a BRILLIANT IDEA!" he said. All of us stared at him. "Wow. I didn't know you could think up brilliant ideas. I thought only me and Draco can do that" Pansy joked. "Come to think of it, I don't think he has ever thought of a single brilliant idea in his life" Derek remarked.  
  
"Speak for yourself Pea brain" Jacob said, throwing a pillow at him. All of us laughed. "So, what's your 'idea'?" Pansy asked. "Well, before you came down, we were talking about last night in the Hospital Wing, when Draco and Granger were together" Jacob sneered. I rolled my eyes. Pansy smirked. "So it's true then! The rumors were true! Draco and Granger sitting on a tree." she chanted. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Derek continued. "HEY!" I cried. They all laughed. "Not funny," I said, "how many people know?" I asked, dreading the answer. "All of Slytherin knows," they both answered.  
  
I slapped my forehead. They both smiled sheepishly. "Come on! We haven't got all morning! Tell us your idea already!" Pansy said impatiently. "Alright, alright" Jacob said. "I want to make a bet," he said. Pansy and Derek shot him intrigued glances, but I shot him an annoyed one. "I bet that Draco can't make Granger fall in love with him by the end of the first week of December" Jacob sneered. Pansy and Derek grinned mischievously. I frowned at them.  
  
"Good idea!" Derek exclaimed, punching his fist in the air. Pansy smirked. "I bet twenty Galleons Draco can't do it," she said. "Me too!" Derek said. "Count me in!" Jacob said, giving Pansy a high five. I shook my head. 'No way! Herm-I mean Granger? You're kidding!" I exclaimed. They all shook their heads. I suddenly scowled. "Are you challenging me?" I asked them suspiciously. They all nodded. "Come on Draco. Or else we'll spread rumor that you've got a crush on her" Pansy threatened.  
  
"That's blackmail!" I protested. "Come on Draco! Don't be a kill joy" Derek said matter-of-factly. I sighed heavily. "Look, if you do it, which we all really doubt, you get sixty galleons. Twenty from EACH of us" Pansy said. Jacob and Derek shot her worried glances. "But, if you don't, which we hardly doubt, you will pay us twenty galleons each" she continued. Derek and Jacob relaxed and smiled. I sighed and nodded. What have I got to lose? 


	13. The Surprise

*****Hermione*****  
  
The next morning, I woke up with a start. The sun shone on my face as I pulled back the scarlet silk hangings of my four-poster. I yawned and stretched my body. Last night was exhausting. Since I was in the Hospital Wing, I had to make up for the time I didn't go to class. Even though I only had a few papers to finish, I still had a hard time. But Harry and Ron helped me through. And it was also because of the side effects of the potion I drank.  
  
I stood up and sighed. It was still Wednesday, but I keep on waiting for the weekend. I quickly changed and went downstairs. The common room was half full, probably cos' everyone had gone down to breakfast. I saw Harry and Ron playing Wizard Chess in the corner. I approached them, still feeling a bit sleepy. "Hey Herm. Sleep well?" Ron asked, still concentrating on the game.  
  
"Not a bit" I said. "Why's that?" Harry asked cheerfully. He made his move, and I think he was starting to beat Ron. "I think it's the side effects of the potion Madam Pomfrey gave me. She said the potion was very strong, and the side effects might wear off in about a day or two. And the pile of work last night" I replied.  
  
"Tough Luck" Ron said gloomily, as Harry made his move. "Checkmate!" Harry exclaimed. I giggled as Ron slapped his forehead and Harry started to jump up and down and dancing this weird and funny dance. "I beat Ron! I beat Ron!" he sang, happily dancing around. A few people glanced at us, but ignored us all the same. We knew that everyone was used to us doing weird and dangerous and mysterious things that they didn't pay any more attention to us.  
  
I took a chair and pulled it closer to them. I sat down, still watching Harry dancing. He stopped and sat down, still wearing a goofy smile. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. "What?" he asked. Ron sighed heavily. He really wasn't used to being beaten. I guess he's losing his touch. "Oh cheer up Ron," I said. He sighed again and gave me a weak smile. "Don't get used to this Harry. There won't be a next time," he said confidently. Harry snorted.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" he asked threateningly, but playfully. "Oh I'm pretty sure" Ron replied. "Say that again" Harry said, standing up and making a fake angry face. "I said 'I'm pretty sure'" Ron replied, also making the same expression. They started exchanging obviously fake insults, until they burst out laughing when Harry said something really weird ("Well, at least I don't go around telling women I dislike 'scarlet woman'!"). "Okay guys, I'm really tired and I think a good meal might give me more energy. So, let's go get ourselves some breakfast" I said, still laughing at what Harry said.  
  
"Sure," Ron said between gasps, "we had ours over an hour ago. And all this laughing is making me hungry." Harry stood up and said, "Me too." I stood up and walked out of the portrait hole. Harry and Ron followed. We walked quickly, since Harry and Ron were acting like kids when they raced each other to the Great Hall. They both laughed hysterically when we entered. I shook my head, but I was still happy for them. They are closer than peas in a pod. It's useless to try and separate them.  
  
I sat down an empty seat and ate breakfast quietly. Harry and Ron only ate toast, since they were too busy laughing at the jokes Fred and George were telling them. When I was halfway through my scrambled eggs, Professor Dumbledore suddenly stood up. The whole room went quiet. All of us looked up curiously.  
  
"Students, I have an announcement. Between all the lessons, homework and teaching, the teachers and I have managed to make a small surprise for all of you. We will be having a Halloween Ball next month." A lot of people whispered together excitedly. "All students are invited of course," Professor Dumbledore continued, "and you will find another surprise outside the school the day before the Ball. That is all. Thank You" then he sat down.  
  
"Do you think he's really serious?" Ron asked. Harry and I snorted. "Are you kidding?" Harry asked him. "Yeah. Like, when's the last time Professor Dumbledore ever joked about this sort of thing?" I asked. "Never" Ron muttered. Harry and I nodded. "Right" Harry said. "So Ron, any idea who you're gonna ask?" he asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Dunno yet. You?" Harry thought for a moment. "Well.I think Cho Chang wouldn't be so bad.but that cute girl in Hufflepuff isn't bad either.well, I guess we'll never know. I'll ask anyone except Parvati," he answered, grimacing. Ron and I laughed. "And I wouldn't fancy going out with Padma again either" Ron remarked.  
  
"Hey Hermione, any idea of who you suspect might ask you out, or maybe, a guy who you would like to ask you out?" Ron asked me. "Yeah any ideas? Maybe a clue?" Harry coaxed. I thought for a minute. Instantly, an image of a boy floated across my mind. "Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea of whom I want to go to the ball with." 


	14. The Halloween Ball

=====Draco=====  
  
I woke up gloomily. I sat up but I was really not in the mood. What a day this is going to be. September went by in a flash and before I knew it was already the day of the much-awaited 'Halloween Ball'. So far, I think I've got the worst date in the whole entire universe.  
  
I tried asking Pansy out, but she refused since she said it was part of 'the bet'. So I asked all the other Slytherin girls, but they already have dates. I even tried asking girls from other houses. But no one in Gryffindor wants to get involved with Draco Malfoy, all those Hufflepuff girls were terrified of the thought of going to the ball with a Slytherin, and the Ravenclaws didn't want to go out with people from other houses, especially my house.  
  
So I pushed aside my fears and went for the impossible. I tried to ask Hermione Granger if she wanted to go to the ball with me.  
  
I asked her a month ago if she had a date or not, but she always said she was thinking of some 'special guy' who might ask her any minute. Of course I was upset about it a little bit, but I decided to go for other girls. I knew I didn't stand a chance, I mean, who wouldn't want to go out with the prettiest girl of the century?  
  
Anyway, I'm guessing that I had asked out every girl in Hogwarts.except one: Millicent Bulstrode. In my desperation, I HAD to ask her out. Imagine the humiliation of not going to the ball without a date! That's too much! But now, going there without a date is WAY better than going there with Millicent Bulstrode. I sighed heavily and slowly changed into my robes.  
  
I went to the Entrance Hall, but I didn't feel like having breakfast yet so I decided to go for a walk. I went out into the grounds, to find myself walking nearby the gazebo. It turns out it was the 'other surprise' Dumbledore mentioned last month. I changed my mind and decided to check it out again. I went here yesterday, with a lot of other students.  
  
I walked up the wooden steps, and walked to the center. I looked around, and realized it was really beautiful. I never got a chance to get in yesterday cos' of all the students. Orchids hung everywhere on the circular ceiling, and it looked as big as my four-poster, but still amazing. I walked toward the wooden railing and leaned on it. I watched the sun rising in the east, until I got hungry and went back inside the school.  
  
I walked into the Great Hall, to find that it was already full. I walked toward the Slytherin table, and sat down at the farthest corner. I ate quietly, and shot a few glances at my date for tonight. I flinched at the mere sight of her. I finished my toast quickly and hurried out the Great Hall. Some night tonight's gonna be.  
  
The whole day went by in a matter of seconds. It's amazing how time flies if you want it to be slow, and slows down if you want it to be fast. One moment I was studying advanced Charms in Flitwick's class, and then putting on my dress robes later. As I put on mine, Jacob sneered at me from the mirror. "It's nearly December Drake," he said. "Yup. Time's running out" Derek smirked.  
  
I ignored them and made my way down to the Entrance Hall. I saw Millicent waiting near the Great Hall. I gulped and slowly walked toward her. She was practically a foot taller than me. I slowly took her arm and led her into the Great Hall.  
  
People glanced at us as we came in. The Great Hall looked exactly the way it did during the Yule Ball, except the lights and decorations were all orange and black, and so were the tables and chairs. Muggle music filled the air, to my amazement. Probably because Dumbledore got bored of the usual Wizarding music, so he went for something new.  
  
The usual pumpkins filled the air. A few bats were fluttering above our heads, and the smell of pumpkin pie was mouth-watering. I stared in awe as Millicent led me toward a table. I had to walk quickly to catch up to her.  
  
I sat down quietly as Millicent sat down too. We sat there for about fifteen minutes, until Millicent excused herself for a drink. I frowned as I watched her make her way to the refreshment table. I'll never ask Millicent Bulstrode out ever. Even IF I am desperate I thought. As I was scanning the crowd of students dancing in the middle, a surprising scene caught my eye.  
  
Hermione was sitting alone in a table, watching Potter dance with Cho Chang. Weasley was dancing nearby with Lavender Brown. Hermione's face was a bit flushed, and she looked quite upset. I watched her intently for about a minute until she stood up and went out of the Hall. I got curious so I followed. She walked out the Entrance Hall, into the grounds. I followed closely, but careful not to let her know someone was following her. She was making her way toward the gazebo.  
  
I watched as she sat on the wooden railing at the farthest corner, so I couldn't see her much since it was dark. She raised her knees, tucked them under her chin and hugged them tightly. I frowned in thought as I watched her. She seems lonely. I got out of the bush I was hiding in and walked cautiously toward her. I walked up the wooden steps quietly, careful not to surprise her.  
  
"Hermione?" I said, when I was about three feet away from her. She gasped and fell down. I turned my head as she hit the floor. "OW!" she cried out, as she sat up. "Oh, that has got to hurt' I said, taking her arm and helping her up. "You have no idea," she said, quickly pulling her arm away. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "None of your business" she said bitterly, sitting again on the railing.  
  
I frowned. "So, giving me a taste of my own medicine, huh?" I asked her gruffly. To my surprise, her expression softened. "It's not that Draco.it's just." she said, pausing for a while. Then it suddenly hit me. "You don't have a date?" I asked her, surprised. She scowled at me. Oh. I think I might have been in a way.too.pushy. "Thanks" she said stiffly. "Sorry" I quickly apologized.  
  
"It's okay." she said. "What happened to the 'special guy'" I said, trying to keep the jealousy out of my voice. "He didn't ask me out. He asked someone else" Hermione replied, with a bit of sadness in her voice. "He was a jerk, huh?" I said, sitting down next to her. "UGH. Draco don't you get it? YOU were the 'special guy' I wanted to go to the ball with" Hermione said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Her answer shocked me. "ME? You wanted to go to the ball with ME?" I said. She nodded slowly. "I was just too stupid to tell you," she whispered. "You're not stupid," I whispered back, as I watched her watching me out of the corner of her eye. She sighed heavily. "I guess I was too shy. I was horrified of the thought of telling you that I wanted to go to the ball with you. I figured you would be disgusted" she said.  
  
I watched her while she spoke. She was sensitive, yet she has a strong emotional armor. She's thoughtful, judging by her expression and emotions. And she's loving. I watched her intently as she finished telling me how much I might have told her off if she had told me she wanted to go to the ball with me. I grinned as she stared at the floor. She's really beating herself up isn't she? "Hermione, stop beating yourself up. I also wanted to go to the ball with you. I was just too upset about your 'special guy' to even have the courage to ask you" I said, "I just thought it would be a nice way to get to know each other better."  
  
Hermione had looked up while I was talking. She had an amazed expression on her face. "You wanted to go with.me? But I thought you only thought of me as a.Mudblood" she whispered in awe. I shook my head. "I didn't care about that then. All I really cared about was.you" I replied, slowly holding her hand. It was a tense moment, I was staring deeply into her deep brown eyes, and she was staring deeply into mine. And as fate would have it, I was suddenly leaning closer and closer, as she did the same. I closed my eyes as our lips met, and felt a weird sensation starting in the pit of my stomach and spreading throughout my whole body.  
  
We both tore away slowly, but my hand was still on hers. Then, we suddenly heard soft music filling the air, and realized that someone had raised the volume of the music inside the Great Hall. I smiled and stood up. She seemed to have read my mind. She stood up, and we put our arms around each other. Then, we slowly danced into the night.  
  
  
  
*Whew* This is practically my longest chapter! (So far...) Sorry for the long wait, I had a hard time writing cos' I got a bad case of writer's block. Anyway, the next chapters are gonna be great! If anyone has any problems with the story or spot any errors, pls. tell me in the review. (This story's getting exciting! Mind you, I sometimes surprise myself for what I write!) That's the end for now! Better get started on my next chapter. 


	15. A Christmas Nightmare

*****Hermione*****  
  
I opened an eye. Snow was falling outside my window. I sat up slowly. Last night was amazing! Come to think of it, the past month had been like a dream! Long walks around the lake, late night strolls in the corridors, midnight visits to the gazebo, picnics in the Forbidden Forest. Draco really is a sweet guy once you get to know him. He smiles at me, he comforts me, he touches me so gently, and he puts his arms around me.  
  
I don't really know what to think, though. Do I really love him? Or do I just feel a friendship between us? I'm not really sure if were friends or not, but I really think kissing isn't a sign of 'just friends'. Since that kiss on Halloween night, we've been a lot closer. TOO close. I'm beginning to worry that Harry and Ron are suspecting those nights I've been absent in the Gryffindor tower. One time, I almost forgot to do my homework because Draco and I had taken a walk around the school. I had to stay up all night to finish it. But I was right to doubt that the guys won't be talking to me about it.  
  
But things had been so wonderful; I didn't want to tell them. I didn't want to tell anybody. All I cared about was Draco and me. But, I'm afraid I've been neglecting my job as a Prefect for a while. I was the most inactive Prefect; at least that's what Professor McGonagall said. That had really upset me. But, from out of the blue, there came Draco, touching me gently and hugging me.  
  
It was the day before Christmas Eve, and it seems that only Harry, Ron and I were the only ones left in the Gryffindor Tower. I went out of bed and changed into my robes. I went downstairs to find Harry and Ron sitting quietly in front of the fire. I went closer to find that they were both sleeping. I quickly shook them awake.  
  
"Guys, wake up!" I said, as I shook each of their shoulders. Harry woke up with a start. "Wha-?" he said, and slowly stood up. Ron only yawned. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Ron opened his eyes but didn't answer. Harry slowly sat up. "Sirius" he answered wearily, pointing at the flames. "So? What did he say?" I asked, sitting next to him. "He said something about You-Know Who making his way towards Hogwarts" Ron replied, though his eyes were closed again. I was surprised that they weren't worried about it.  
  
"What?! Then why didn't you say so? Why didn't you wake me up? Why aren't you the least bit worried?" I asked them. Ron suddenly sat up. "Because, he's going to be hard to take on by ourselves, since Sirius said You-Know-Who has two spies in Hogwarts. We're going to tell Dumbledore later on," he said. Harry stood up. "And because you weren't here last night" he said suspiciously, looking at me. Uh oh. They noticed!  
  
"What are you talking about? I told you I was in the library!" I said, but my voice sounded a lot different. "We checked. You weren't there. We've heard you haven't been paying attention to your duties as Prefect either. What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked, also standing up. "Yeah. You're keeping something from us. We know you are. Is it that important that you can keep it from your friends?" Harry added, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
Then something happened. Something came in from the window, which the guys had left open. I looked closer and saw that it was.Hedwig. She came during breakfast the day the other students left for the holidays. It turns out she lost her voice a bit longer than expected, and she was carrying a letter around her legs. Harry took it and opened it. "It's from Sirius. 'Voldemort is getting closer. I can feel him. Be alert. Sirius'" he read, frowning in thought. "We HAVE to tell Dumbledore. NOW" Ron said urgently. Harry nodded. Then he went out the portrait hole without another word.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Hermione, stop worrying the poor guy. He's had enough memories in him to last him a lifetime. He doesn't mean to be like that, he's just worried about you. We're both worried about you. Ever since that incident about the mirror, he felt that both of us were responsible because we weren't there for you. He's REALLY beating himself up. So, please, tell us the truth. The pain of losing a friend is really hard for Harry to accept, since he's already lost his parents. Think about it" he said, then followed Harry out.  
  
Wow. I didn't think Harry would be so upset. But, what am I thinking? What if they kept something from me? I'd feel upset too. Then, I suddenly felt what Harry felt. I'm such an idiot. They're my friends! I have to tell them. But first, I have to talk to Draco about this. So I went out of the portrait hole and walked along the corridors, looking for Draco.  
  
After about a few minutes, when I was on the fourth floor, I heard voices coming from an unused classroom beside a tall suit of armor. I wanted to listen, but then that would be eavesdropping so I decided to leave whoever it is in there alone. But then, I'd be ignoring my Prefect duties again, so I decided to look in and find out who's somewhere they shouldn't be in.  
  
But, as I reached for the doorknob, I heard a voice I strongly recognized. Draco! What was he doing in an unused classroom in the early morning? What was he up to? Out of curiosity, I listened in. "Look, I don't want-"Draco said, but another voice interrupted. "Sorry for the delay Draco, but these two jerks-"the voice, which sounded like a girl, paused, as if shooting the 'two jerks' an annoyed glance, "had to save up money by bullying first years." she finished. "Hey! When you made that bet we were broke! And besides, I didn't think Malfoy here could even get close to Granger!" Yet another voice broke in.  
  
As I heard my name, my curiosity took over. I stood by the door, waiting for someone to speak. "But Draco, I gotta hand it to you, you're such a charmer to make that stupid Mudblood fall in love with you. I mean, Granger? And you? Puh-lease. I've seen a better couple in the zoo" a voice I knew was Jacob Flint, a boy I once gave detention, said.  
  
"Yeah. It's like joining an apple and an orange" the girl remarked. "But, really, Draco, how the hell did you do it? Making Granger fall in love with you? How'd you manage to win the bet?" the other boy said. I couldn't take it any longer. My heart was filled with pain, and my knees suddenly felt weak and gave in. I collapsed and fell beside the suit of armor. But my fall made the weapon the suit of armor was holding rattle.  
  
Silence fell inside the classroom. "Who's out there?" Jacob asked. "I'll go check," Draco said. As I heard the doorknob turning, I quickly tried to stand up. The door opened, and out came Draco. He was staring at me in horror. I quickly stood up and backed away from him. "Hermione-!" he said, but I interrupted him.  
  
"You.you.used.me.you tricked me." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. His face was suddenly filled with alarm. "No.Hermione.I didn't.let me explain." he said, but I didn't want to listen. "How could you?" I whispered, and ran away with all the energy I could muster.  
  
I sat at the railing of the gazebo. The sun was setting, and the wind was blowing gently. Tears stained my robes, but I didn't care. I was playing with an orchid I had taken from the ceiling. Tears filled my eyes again as I remembered that this was the spot where Draco and I had kissed. I looked up as the sun disappeared and bright colors filled the sky. And then, I realized that my dream was turning into a horrible nightmare. 


	16. All Alone

=====Draco=====  
  
I stared at the ceiling. I didn't sleep last night, and the sun was slowly coming up from the distant mountain. I knew the others were still fast asleep, so I didn't get out of bed. I closed my eyes. In my mind I saw the most painful thing I could ever see.  
  
Hermione's face. The way she looked at me a week ago after she overheard our conversation. It was horrible. The shock on her face. The way she backed away from me when I tried to approach her. I hate myself. I wanted to get my wand and just kill myself. Why didn't I see it before? I'm so stupid! Why the heck did I ever make that stupid bet?  
  
This is all my fault. I was wrong. I had everything to lose. I am a total idiot. I lost my so-called friends and I lost the only person in the whole world who really understood me. I lost the only person I had ever truly loved.  
  
I opened my eyes. I sat up. I pulled back the hangings of my four-poster. The sun nearly blinded me but I didn't care. I changed into my robes and headed for the Great Hall. I was walking absent-mindedly so I really didn't see much where I was going. I sat at the very end of the table. I stared down at my empty plate. I really didn't feel that hungry. I looked up. My eyes wandered to the last place I'd think of looking.  
  
I searched the Gryffindor table and saw her sitting in the middle. Fortunately, Potter and Weasley were nowhere in sight. I really wanted to get up and just tell her that I made that bet before I really fell for her. I frowned and fought back the tears. Why? WHY?  
  
I watched as she stood up and walked out. Without thinking, I followed her. She was heading for the greenhouses. I walked quietly, careful not to make any noise. As she was behind Greenhouse number two, I snuck up behind her and covered her mouth. I looked around. The other students were at Greenhouse number six. I quickly but gently pulled her to the back of the greenhouse.  
  
"Shhh." I hushed. I let go of her. She scrambled and turned to face me. "Malfoy" she said. There was coldness in her voice, but I sensed a bit of surprise. "What do you want?" she asked, avoiding eye contact. "Look, I really didn't know what I was doing when I made that bet. That was way before I really got to know you. That was before.I fell in love with you" I said.  
  
"What is this? Are you playing a trick again or something? I should've known it was too good to be true. I should've listened to the voice in my head, telling me to stop kidding myself. I mean, Draco Malfoy? I was just too stupid to realize" she replied. Her voice was shaking.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but Hermione, if I could go back in time I would have never made that bet if I knew how much you'd be hurt. How much I'd be heartbroken," I said. She was trying hard to keep her head bowed low. "I love you. I'm so sorry about what I did. Please, I want you back" I pleaded. But before she could answer, Potter and Weasley suddenly appeared behind her.  
  
"Hermione what-" Weasley stopped. He was staring at Hermione and me. Potter took out his wand. Weasley did the same. They pointed them at me in a menacing way. "Back off Malfoy. We know what you did. Why don't you just leave her alone?" Potter said. "Yeah. Haven't you done enough already?" Weasley added. There was silence. Hermione was now staring at me, her eyes shining with tears. I looked at Potter and Weasley, and then left quickly.  
  
I walked back up to the castle. I sat staring into space in all my classes. I really wasn't paying much attention to anyone. I didn't even eat dinner. I went to the library, since it was the only place I could find that was really quiet. I sat at a corner, thinking about those days when Hermione and I were together.  
  
That day when we stayed up all night talking by the lake.we had to take Awakening Potions just to survive our classes.and that stormy night just a few weeks ago when we danced outside in the pouring rain, all dignity forgotten. And the Halloween Ball.I'll never forget. How my love for her grew after that kiss.  
  
I sat there for hours, until Madam Pince suddenly bustled over telling me the library was closed. I walked out into the dark and deserted corridor. I checked my watch. It was a few minutes till ten o' clock. I quickly headed for the Slytherin common room. I said the password and entered. Pansy, Jacob and Derek were sitting in front of the fire.  
  
They turned when the portrait hole closed and scowled at me. I really didn't care about them; they were just a bunch of stupid, ugly little gits. But what I saw in the corner surprised me. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting there, whispering to each other. They were hiding something behind them.  
  
I frowned. I haven't been seeing them much nowadays. I wonder what they're up to? That doesn't matter. I went up to the dormitories and went to bed. As I stared up at the ceiling, Hermione returned to my mind again. I have to make her believe me. But the day soon got the better of me. It wasn't long before I fell asleep. 


	17. Kidnapped

*****Hermione*****  
  
I opened my eyes. Friday. Finally. I was beginning to think this week would never end. At least tomorrow's a weekend. I sat up and got out of bed. Lavender was sitting in her bed, reading a book. Parvati was combing her hair in front of a levitating mirror. "Hey guys.what are you doing here?" I asked. "Classes don't start till' much later, hello? It's still too early, duh," Parvati answered.  
  
"No.I mean what are you doing up here? Aren't you going down to eat breakfast?" I said. "Nah.I'm too much into this way cool book." Lavender replied, turning a page. "I'm not hungry. Besides, the common room is, like, way too much hustle and bustle for me. And by the way, FYI, I'm on a diet" Parvati answered, putting down her brush and stuffing the mirror in a pink purse.  
  
I shrugged and went down to the common room. To me, it wasn't exactly much 'hustle and bustle'. The only people there were Seamus, Dean and Neville. They were poking something that looked oddly like a Flobberworm, only it was changing color. I frowned and came closer. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.  
  
They looked up. "Oh hi Hermione. Oh.nothing. Neville here found this Flobberworm in front of the portrait hole and brought it in. But he has a cold and Madam Pomfrey gave him an extra bottle of Pepper-Up potion" Dean explained. "And?" I asked. "And guess just where he was when he spilled some of it onto the table?" Seamus continued. I laughed. "Yeah, that sometimes happens. One time, Lavender accidentally fed Hedwig Veritaserum. Just imagine what happened.Hedwig talked for quite a while after that," I said.  
  
"Well guys, I have to go. I'm really hungry. Gotta go catch breakfast. Oh and by the way, stop poking it. Look, it's turning a nasty shade of green there." I grinned. Then I went out of the portrait hole. I walked down the corridor quickly and went down the marble staircase. I entered the Great Hall and breathed a sigh of relief. Gosh, I made it. I sat at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a few eggs and bacon. I ate them hurried to get to my first class, Transfiguration.  
  
I arrived and joined Harry and Ron in front of the door. "Hi.guys.hey.Professor McGonagall isn't here yet?" I asked. "Nope," Harry answered, checking his watch. "She should be here by now," Ron said, looking around. But she never came. All of our teachers didn't appear the whole day. Although most of the students thought this was a relief, I was really beginning to worry. What if Professor Dumbledore wasn't here either? And why would the teachers leave without notice.  
  
Even the ghosts seem to be gone. That night, a riot had erupted in the Great Hall. The Prefects were bustling about, all sweaty and worried. I asked one of them what was wrong, and he told me that a very large number of Muggle-Borns seem to have disappeared as well. In the chaos, Harry and Ron finally managed to come up with a solution.  
  
Ron jumped on the Ravenclaw table and sent off a loud bang. The whole hall went quiet. Harry jumped up next to Ron. "Look, all your gibbering and bickering isn't helping anyone. We have to stick together and watch out for the remaining Muggle-Borns" I smiled. That's really what I like about Harry. Always the leader.  
  
I jumped up next to him and yelled, "Alright. All the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl will lead everyone back to their common rooms. After that we should really try to find the teachers and the missing students, in case they're maybe just somewhere in the school the three of us,"-I pointed at Harry, Ron and myself-"will be outside, in case Hagrid's there. The other Prefects please search the castle, and The Head Boy and girl please keep an eye on the remaining Muggle-Borns.  
  
Then suddenly, a hand shot up from the small crowd. "Yes, Neville?" I asked. "Um.sorry to interrupt Hermione but.I really think you're the only Muggle-Born here."  
I looked around. He was right. I knew all of the Muggle-Borns and there weren't any of them in the crowd. Unfortunately, only the Slytherins seem to be complete. "Well.okay.the Head Boy and Girl please just.do whatever you want I don't care." I said. I jump down and Harry and Ron followed me outside. Before we left the hall, one of the Prefects thanked us and began to usher a group of Hufflepuffs.  
  
We headed for Hagrid's cabin, but unfortunately he wasn't there. "Oh great. Now what?" Ron moaned as we got outside. "Look around. You can't hide a man like Hagrid. With his size." I said, looking around at the garden. We searched some more for a few more minutes, around the trees and through thick bushes. But after a while, I suddenly felt something grab my waist.  
  
"Hey-!" I tried to yell, but a strong hand closed my mouth. Good thing Harry and Ron heard me. "Hermione!" Ron cried, pulling my hand. Harry joined him. It must've been the weirdest tug of war ever. I heard two voices grunting behind me, and Harry and Ron groaning in front of me. But in the end, my hand slipped and the two men/creatures/whatever behind me pulled me away. Harry and Ron couldn't follow because of the thick thorn bush blocked their way.  
  
But I heard a rustling of leaves above me, I looked up too see that one of the men's hood (they were wearing hooded cloaks) got caught in a branch. He struggled to get free, but suddenly I heard a loud ripping sound. A few feet away, I heard Harry and Ron gasp. It was really dark now, so I couldn't see what surprised them. The man/creature/whatever pushed the person/thing in front of him. They dragged me a few more feet until all I could see were dark trees.  
  
(Note: This time, Harry's speaking.for the first time.)  
  
I stared in surprise as they dragged her away. I turned to Ron, who's jaw had dropped. "Did you see what I just saw?" he asked. "Yeah.we'd better look for Malfoy. He might know something about this," I said. "Yeah. I bet he ordered those two to get Hermione. I mean, Crabbe and Goyle couldn't have possibly thought about this on their own" Ron replied. "Of course, they're too stupid" I answered. Then we headed back up to the castle.  
  
Luckily, Malfoy was just about to go up the marble staircase. "OY! Malfoy!" Ron shouted. Malfoy looked around. "What is it Weasley? Borrowing some money?" he sneered. "This is not a good time," I yelled. He walked down. "What do you want?" he asked. Ron and I looked at each other. "What have you done with her?" I asked. He stared at me. "With who?" he said.  
  
"We told you THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME!!" Ron exclaimed, shoving him. He frowned. "I'm telling you, I really don't know what you're talking about!" he said. "Oh yeah right, Crabbe and Goyle just thought it would be funny to kidnap Hermione while we were out. How very amusing" I said sarcastically. Malfoy's eyes grew round.  
  
"What?" he cried, his jaw dropping. He's a good actor, I thought. "Oh stop pretending and tell us where she is!" Ron shouted. "I'm telling you I didn't have anything to do with any of this! Crabbe and Goyle aren't even talking to me anymore!"" Malfoy replied. I frowned. He really looks serious. He IS a good actor. Too good.  
  
"Oh God. If you would just COOPERATE we would have found her by now!" Ron said. I stepped forward. "Tell us the truth. Do you or do you not have anything to do with this?" I asked. He shook his head. "Honestly. Even after what I had just done, I'd never do anything to hurt Hermione," he answered. Ron stared at me in horror. "You're not going to believe him are you?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Look, I know he's hard to trust. I mean, come on, he's Malfoy. But this is not a good time to hold a grudge. We have to set aside our differences for a while and work together if we ever expect to see Hermione or any of the other Muggle-Borns again. Besides, we need his help"  
  
Ron still looked thunderstruck, but he nodded. "Alright. Where do we look first?" he asked. "Where you've been. Outside. If Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her there, I suppose they didn't have time to drag her in here don't you think? I mean, couldn't I have seen them by any chance? I was just sitting here," Malfoy pointed out. "Good point. Let's go" I said.  
  
We headed outside and split up. Malfoy looked by the gazebo. Ron looked in the trees surrounding Hagrid's cabin. I checked further in the grounds.  
  
=====Draco=====  
  
I stood and leaned on the wooden railing. Why would Crabbe and Goyle do that? I know them well enough to assume that they are not capable of doing anything like this. I sighed. I wonder what has happened to Hermione by now? I really hope she's alright. I looked up and stared at the moon. But after a few minutes, I heard a splash come from the lake.  
  
I turned sharply and squinted to see in the darkness. A sort of whirlpool had suddenly formed in the middle of the water. I stood up straight and stared curiously. What was that? A faint greenish low was coming from below. Slowly, it became brighter and brighter. After about a minute, a man slowly came rising out of it.  
  
He was short, and sort of bald. He was wearing a black cloak, and he was levitating above the whirlpool. After a while, more people came out of the swirling water. But unlike the first man, they were all wearing hooded cloaks and a few seemed to be women. I opened my mouth as the last of them came out. They all slowly landed on the other side of the lake.  
  
"What is that?" a voice said behind me. I jumped. I looked around, and saw Potter and Weasley standing behind me. "Don't sneak up on people like that!" I whispered. "Sorry" Weasley whispered back. "How long have you been there?" I asked. "Long enough" Potter snorted. We grew quiet when three more hooded figures rose out of the water. The whirlpool stopped as the person in the middle gestured toward it.  
  
I stared quietly at his hand. It looked like a Dementor's. "What are those.things?" Weasley asked. "They look like Dementors" Potter replied. I snorted. "You took the words right out of my mouth. If they really are Dementors, why haven't you fainted yet?" I laughed. "Very funny Malfoy. I'm not close enough that's why. Besides why would you care? You don't hear your mother's scream while she was dying if you get near one" Potter replied.  
  
"You hear your mother?" I asked, surprised. "Shhh." Weasley shushed. The three figures landed among the rest of the other people. Then, the one in the middle suddenly lowered his hood. The three of us gasped. It was none other than Lord Voldemort.  
  
(Unfortunately, I have to write.er.irregularly. Since Hermione's not conscious at the moment, expect Draco to speak in the following chapter.Ok? Hermione will take over on Chapter nineteen but Draco will finish the story off. I don't want to get this story over Chapter twenty. If you want a sequel, just tell me!) 


	18. The Battle

=====Draco=====  
  
We stared as the Dark Lord smirked. He made a gesture toward all the other hooded people behind him. They all lowered their hoods. Weasley gasped. "Death Eaters" Potter whispered. "Gee, you think?" I whispered back. He didn't have a chance to reply though. I scanned the people behind him, and I was a bit taken aback when I saw my father there. Sure, I knew he was a Death Eater since before I was even born. But hey, he's my dad after all. And besides, he keeps on saying that he was just under the Imperius curse.  
  
But I gasped when I saw who were the two cloaked figures beside Lord Voldemort. It was Crabbe and Goyle. I tried to stand up but Potter and Weasley pulled me down. "Stay low. They might see us," Potter said. "Hey...is that Crabbe and Goyle?" Weasley asked. "No...that's a Dementor and that's a Hippogriff. Of course it's Crabbe and Goyle you dimwit! Do you know anyone else as enormous as those thugs?" I replied annoyingly.  
  
"I was just asking Malfoy," he answered back coldly. "Well it's not really helping our situation now is it?" I said. Unfortunately I raised my voice a tad too much. Good thing the Death Eaters were quite far. "Your attitude isn't helping either. What's up with you?" Potter asked. I sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just...worried," I answered.  
  
"Well, you're not the only one" Potter replied. We watched in silence for a few more minutes. Then, without warning, the Dark Lord suddenly waved his wand. Wind suddenly blew on my face. I shielded my eyes to see what was going on. My jaw dropped.  
  
Above the lake, slowly appearing out of nowhere, were the Muggle borns, floating horizontally and surrounded by green light. They all looked unconscious. My eyes grew round. Right in the middle was Hermione. "Are these all of them?" a cold, sort of faraway voice asked. I focused on Lord Voldemort. His face was filled with disgust. "Y-yes my Lord" a short man squeaked. "Wormtail" Potter murmured. "Excuse me? Who?" I asked.  
  
"Shhhhh..." Weasley hushed. "Why didn't you get Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked. The Death Eaters looked at each other, confused. "Sire, you only asked us to get the filthy Muggle Borns" One of them said, "You did not tell us to get Harry Potter." There was silence. Then, the Dark Lord laughed. "I see. At least I have some good and bad news for you, Avery. The good news is..." he stopped. He suddenly lifted his head and sniffed the air.  
  
"Someone is observing us," he stated. All three of us tensed. The Dark Lord raised his wand. Almost immediately, Weasley shielded his face and Potter backed away a few inches. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse. And as predicted, the Dark Lord pointed his wand at us. It was like holding a Portkey. An invisible force pulled me forward. Potter and Weasley did the same.  
  
We kept on walking until we reached the bank of the lake. Suddenly the pulling stopped. I staggered. Weasley almost bent double. Potter managed to keep his feet on the ground. Voldemort sneered. "Well then. I guess the good news is...Potter delivered himself to us" he grinned maliciously. Potter kept silent. Weasley tried to keep a straight face, but he rocked backward and forward and looked like the old house elf we used to own. I kept my face impassive.  
  
Then, the worse came. My dad stepped forward. "Draco?" he asked. All eyes turned to me. Even Potter and Weasley turned to face me. Lord Voldemort's sinister grin faded. "Lucius," he said sharply, "What is this? Is that your son?" My father nodded slowly. "Yes, my lord" he answered.  
  
The Dark Wizard's expression hardened. "You should be ashamed of him Lucius. Taking the side of good and staying by Harry Potter's side. It's simply unbearable. Talk some sense into him," he said. My father lowered his hood. "Draco. Stop this nonsense and come here," he demanded.  
  
I stood there in silence for a few minutes until I gave him my answer. "No" I replied firmly. Weasley's jaw dropped. Potter nearly smiled. My father's eyes widened with shock. "Do not be foolish, boy! Come here now if you know what's good for you!" he yelled. I frowned. "I know what's good for me alright! I know what you've been doing to all those innocent people! Why should I be ashamed of myself? I'm just protecting our fellow human beings!" I answered.  
  
"They may be human beings you stupid boy, but they are still filthy, unworthy Muggles!" he replied. I glared at him. "So that's the way you think then. Just because they don't have magic in their blood, they're inferior. They're below you. I should have known" I was shaking so hard with fury that I had to look away to avoid my father's stare. He suddenly looked pleased. "That's it Draco. Just walk away from these idiots. Just come slowly..." he urged.  
  
My temper rose. "SO THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK ISN'T IT? THAT I'M JUST GOING TO WALK AWAY THAT EASILY? I thought you said you knew me better than you new yourself. Well guess what. You're wrong. I'll never join you. I'll never surrender. I'll never forgive you" I finished, every word a great effort because I could hardly keep my voice to stop shaking.  
  
"Be reasonable boy—" my father argued, but the Dark Lord interrupted him. "Oh Lucius, It is you who ought to be reasonable. Do not force the boy if he chooses to commit suicide by doing this" the Dark Lord said, laughing mercilessly. My temper rose again. "Oh, committing suicide am I? Ooohh...we'll see. We'll see who succeeds," I said quietly.  
  
The Dark Lord laughed. "Brave young lad you've got there Lucius. Or is it only foolishness?" he said coldly. My father said nothing. He was glaring at me. There was a moment's silence. Then he finally spoke. "Tell me, Draco, what have I done wrong? In the past seventeen years that I have raised you, fed you, and gave you shelter, tell me honestly, what in Merlin's beard have I done wrong?"  
  
He was frowning. But that didn't stop me from raising my voice. "Done wrong? DONE WRONG?! You want to know what you've been doing wrong? Okay I'll tell you nice, long, and slowly, okay? YOU HAVE BEEN THE LOUSIEST FATHER ANYONE WOULD'VE EVEN DREAMT OF!" I answered. He was shaking with rage again.  
  
"So," he began, "I have not been a good father. Well, Draco, you haven't exactly been a dream either. In fact, it has been a nightmare living with someone as...embarrassing. I am ashamed of ever being related to a person as presumptuous as you" he finished. The Dark Lord was now beside himself with glee. He was smiling in what seemed to be the most sinister way imaginable.  
  
"Well then. Now that we have our...uh...issues straight, I think the time has come for us to begin the war we have so carefully planned"  
  
I ducked as a jet of green light swooped past me. We were resting behind a thorn bush. Potter was panting beside me. Weasley was lying sprawled on the ground. "There is absolutely no positive way for us to defeat them," Weasley groaned. We lay there for a few minutes. Suddenly, Potter sat bolt upright. "Yes there is," he said quietly. Weasley and I turned to look at him. "Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Ron," he croaked, "remember in Defense Against the Dark Arts? The Impedimentus Curse?" Weasley looked as though Christmas came early. "Great idea Harry! With three of us, it's a piece of cake!" he whispered excitedly. I snorted. "Never heard of it," I murmured. Both of them turned to face me. "What? Didn't Professor McKinnon ever teach you that?" Potter asked. I shook my head.  
  
"It's self explanatory," Weasley said, "Just say Impedimentus and poof your opponent, or, in this case, opponents, will totally freeze. In short, it's a much stronger Impediment jinx" he finished. I frowned. "Are you sure that's enough to stop the Dark Lord?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Look, if a basic spell like Expelliarmus can work against him, then why shouldn't a jinx that can knock down ten people at once stop him?" Potter said wearily.  
  
"Good point, but don't blame me if we get ourselves killed" I said, standing up. "How do you cast it?" I added. "Impedimentus!" Weasley shouted, knocking down about several Death Eaters ahead of us. "Oh..."I said. Soon, the three of us seemed to be winning. Only five Death Eaters were left. I smirked. "Well, who should do the honors?" I asked them mischievously. Weasley sneered. "I've had my fair share, thanks" he replied coolly. "And so have I. You do the honors Malfoy. Your father's one of them anyway" Potter remarked, jerkin his thumb toward the cowering Death Eaters.  
  
"Suit yourselves" I shrugged. "IMPEDIMENTUS!" I yelled. The five Death Eaters were thrown back and landed about ten feet from were they stood. After a bit of struggling, they suddenly freezed. "Bulls eye!" Potter yelled. "Bull what?!" Weasley cried. "Never mind" Potter laughed. I shook my head and froze. Where was Voldemort?  
  
"Hey, where's Voldemort?" I said, in a voice that was barely a whisper. The two of them stood still. They had this horrified expression on their faces. "I haven't seen him..." Weasley said. "So have I" Potter added.  
  
"Looking for me?" a cold, pitiless voice said behind me. I turned around and saw the most terrifying eyes I've ever seen. His pale skin glowed under the moonlight. I took a few steps back. "I gave you fair warning, boy. But like I said, you are a fool" he said. But before I could react, he waved his wand and one by one, all the Muggle borns came falling down into the dark, cold waters of the lake. "Let's see you try to save your little muggle born friends now, shall we?" he sneered.  
  
"Hermione!! NOOOOOOO!!!!" I cried out, as Hermione fell into the swirling black abyss of the lake. I turned around. Voldemort was still standing there, with a triumphant expression on his face. I took out my wand. But before I could cast a spell, Potter came up behind me and held me by the arm. "No Malfoy. I'll deal with him. Help Ron" And he pushed me back.  
  
I stepped back furiously, but to my astonishment, they were gone. "What the—?" I said. "MALFOY! A LITTLE HELP IS APPRECIATED!" Weasley yelled. I turned around. Weasley was attempting to pull the muggle borns out of the water. I pulled myself together and went down to help him. Unfortunately, Weasley couldn't swim so he just waded by the water's edge. I was left with the dirty work. I went back and forth, until finally I pulled the last floating person onto the bank. Or so I thought.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" I asked, my voice shaking either from cold or nerve. Weasley froze. All the other muggle borns were stirring, and most of them we've advised to go back in the castle immediately. Only a few were left sitting there, but not one of them was Hermione. I furiously turned around and scanned the lake. A cloud obstructed the moon. I couldn't see a thing. I squinted and looked carefully. A ripple seemed to be coming from the opposite bank...from a floating black figure...HERMIONE!  
  
I dived into the murky waters. I swam with all of what was left of my energy. I reached her and turned her around to face me. She wasn't breathing. I held her by the waist and made my way back to the opposite bank. Thank god all the remaining muggle borns have fled from fright. Unluckily though, Weasley had volunteered to escort a pale looking first year to the castle, along with a few others. Bad timing to leave in this situation, but he said he'd be back. "Oh crap..." I cried. Green light was radiating somewhere near the gazebo. Suddenly, the Dark Lord and Potter reappeared out of nowhere.  
  
"GIVE IT UP BOY!" Voldemort screamed. "NEVER!" Potter yelled back. I admired his determination and bravery. Voldemort's eyes flashed red for a split second, but turned ghostly green a moment later. They aimed their wands at each other and a blinding green and red light erupted from each. Red flowed out of Potter's, green from Voldemort's. They merged in the middle, and a strange technicolored thread connected the two wands.  
  
I turned my attention from the battle to the precious person in my arms. Her face was pale and her chest wasn't rising. "Hermione" I whispered. "Wake up, Hermione. Can you hear me?" I whispered, a little more loudly. She didn't move. "Hermione! Come on don't give up on me!" I said.  
  
Still no movement. "NO! HERMIONE! Don't do this to me! NO!!" I shouted. The two were still too busy to give me their attention. I held her more tightly. I knew from the touch of her cold lips on my cheek that she didn't survive the fall, much less the water. "NO...come back to me..." I sobbed. "I need you..." I whispered, as I buried my face in the nape of her neck. Tears flowed uncontrollably from my eyes, and I didn't bother to stop them.  
  
But then, I was holding onto...nothing. I looked up to see that Voldemort had apparated in the gazebo, Hermione lying on the floor. Potter was lying down on the ground. His right leg was injured. He was looking up in pain. Voldemort gave a cold, high, mirthless laugh. "You think you could defeat me boy. Well...you are wrong" His voice turned deadly, and the tip of his wand was conjuring what looked like the beginnings of the Avada Kedavra curse.  
  
I ran to Potter's side and put up a highly effective shield just in time. I saw it in one of my father's books. Illegal, yes, but effective nevertheless. "YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, BOY!" Voldemort screeched. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" I yelled, pointing at Hermione. Voldemort merely laughed. "YOU'VE KILLED HER!" I shouted, and sent a strong disarming spell. He sent it away with a wave of his wand. Potter's eyes widened. "WHAT?" he shouted.  
  
"Killed her? Haha, you're not a fool after all. You're a blind idiot. Don't you see the effects of the Draught of Living Death when you see it? I fed it to your little friend because I knew that she was one of the few remaining people Potter was willing to rescue...and to risk dying for" Voldemort answered. I stood there, unwilling to move. Draught of Living Death? Of course...pale face, seemingly cold, may seem barely breathing...but still...alive.  
  
I jumped into action. "LET HER GO!" I demanded. Potter was standing on his good leg. His wand was hidden in the cloak of his robes. "Magnificus Spell" Potter whispered to me. "What?" I whispered back. "Magnificus Spell! Expelliarmus!" he whispered back urgently. Of course...Expelliarmus is a very good defense spell but magnified ten times and performed by two people, it can prove deadly. I nodded slowly.  
  
"Let her go? Dear boy, you think after all this I will just let her go?" Voldemort laughed. "No, but maybe after THIS" Potter said. He nodded. We took out our wands together. "MAGNIFICUS EXPELLIARMUS!" we said in chorus. The Dark Lord's eyes widened. "NO!" he cried. The spell hit him straight in the chest. The moment it touched him, it spread throughout his body in the form of emerald green flame. "NO!!" He screamed.  
  
His eyes glared at us. His body was slowly turning into ash. I stared back frighteningly. Before his torso was engulfed in the flames, he performed one last spell. "INCENDIO!" And the fire drowned out his voice. But the threat wasn't over yet. Before our eyes, the whole gazebo burst into flames.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" I shouted. "Get her! I'll try to tame the fire!" Potter yelled. But this seemed impossible. The flames were ten feet high. I frantically ran around the gazebo. I couldn't see a suitable entrance. It was surrounded.  
  
I felt my robes for my wand, but I couldn't find it. I searched every inch, but I felt nothing. "My wand's missing!" I said out loud. Potter looked at me with a disbelieving expression. "WHAT? What the hell could've happened to it?!" he yelled. "NO TIME!" I yelled back. To his surprise, and to my astonishment, I jumped in without thinking. "MALFOY! ARE YOU NUTS? THAT ROOF CAN COLLAPSE ANY SECOND!" he shouted, but I didn't care.  
  
I landed on the gazebo's wooden floor. I looked up and saw Hermione there, still unconscious from the potion. Suddenly, I heard Weasley's voice. "MALFOY! JUST GET HERMIONE AND GET OUT OF THERE! WE CAN'T CONTROL THE FIRE ANYMORE! THE ROOF IS GONNA FALL ON YOU!"  
  
I looked up. He was right. I ran to Hermione's side. The roof was coming down, inch by inch. I scooped her up in my arms and ran to where Potter and Weasley had managed to create a small passage. Potter took her in his arms but before I could get out myself, pain spread in my body like wildfire and I blacked out as the roof fell on me. 


	19. The Miracle

Hermione  
  
I sat at the edge of Harry's bed, watching him sleep. He had a gash on his cheek, a cut on his arm, and a lot of bruises all over. It didn't come to anyone's surprise that he's been dozing off a few minutes after he and Ron told me the whole story last night. I regained consciousness after drinking the powerful antidote for the Draught of Living Death. It was the first time I was ever thankful for having Professor Snape as our Potions teacher.  
  
My bed was just next to Harry's, but I wanted to sit closer to him and Ron. The ward had surprisingly tripled its size, because as I recalled, there weren't these many beds there the last time I visited. Madam Pomfrey was elsewhere; fussing over the muggle borns Harry and Ron had rescued last night. She was at the far end of the ward, giving everybody Pepper-Up potions.  
  
Ron was on the next bed, looking much better than he did last night, and sporting far less bruises, thanks to Madam Pomfrey. He was still in his pajamas, reading a magazine entitled, The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Harry, on the other hand, was starting to stir. Ron heard him and looked up. I just smiled and asked, "Sleep well?" He looked up at me and grinned. "Yeah, sort of...first time in years I slept without having to worry about those wretched dreams to haunt me."  
  
Ron chuckled. "Hey, mate. Glad you slept well. You looked like a mess last night. You look a lot better now though," Ron laughed. Harry beamed at him. Then, he turned to me. "Hey Herm, you look like you didn't sleep much last night" he said, sitting up. I sighed. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I had a lot on my mind" I said, my voice trailing off. Behind me, I knew Harry and Ron glanced at each other. I recalled the events that happened after I woke...  
  
I woke up wet and cold last night, Ron's face the first thing I saw. "Hey Harry! She's awake!" I barely heard him say. I sat up slowly, everything practically a blur. "W-what happened?" I asked. Madam Pomfrey came over, giving me a towel and a nightgown. She put a screen around my bed, and waited for me to change after I dried off. After I changed, she hid the screen with a flick of her wand and allowed Harry and Ron to approach me.  
  
I noticed they were both wearing pajamas, and they had quite a number of bruises. "Hey," Ron greeted, handing me a bottle of potion. I drank it and felt hot all over, like drinking Butterbeer. Harry grinned and handed me a cup of steaming hot chocolate. I placed it on my bedside table and waited for them to sit down before asking them what happened.  
  
"Well..." Ron started. And they proceeded to tell me the whole story. They started when they saw me getting carried off by Crabbe and Goyle. The next part shocked me. When I heard that Draco was involved, I stared into space for the remaining part of the story, but I still listened intently. The thought of him being there to participate in what happened was simply unbelievable. I didn't even react when I heard Harry had defeated Voldemort. I knew how important this was for all of us, for the wizarding world, but the only words I could muster were "Wow Harry, that's great!"  
  
But the moment I heard Ron mention Draco getting crushed under the gazebo's roof, I snapped out of my trance. "What?" I gasped. Harry stepped on Ron's foot. "OW!" Ron yelled. "I told you not to mention that part," Harry said exasperatedly. I got out of bed and hurried to Madam Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey! What happened to Draco Malfoy?" I asked urgently, Harry and Ron catching up behind me.  
  
"Miss Granger, you shouldn't be out of bed—" she started, but I interrupted by repeating my question. "Oh...uhm...well he's in a critically bad condition I'm afraid. I had to rush him to St. Mungo's as soon as we were able to get that roof off of him. But we aren't sure whether he'll survive or not" she finished sadly. She reminded us to go to bed and walked away, tending the muggle-borns.  
  
I covered my mouth. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. Harry placed his hands on my shoulders and led me back to my bed. He made me lie down as Ron handed me my hot chocolate. I took a sip, but the tears were starting to fall now. Ron wiped them away as he and Harry sat on either side of my bed. "Don't worry Herm. He'll be alright" Harry assured. "He risked his life to save you. Let's just hope he doesn't give it up easily," Ron said.  
  
Ron's words rang in my head as the memory ended abruptly with Professor Dumbledore storming in and beaming at all of us. "Good morning students," he said, making a gesture to the door. As he did so, dozens of house-elves entered the room, each carrying a tray of food.  
  
"Ah, breakfast!" Ron said, rubbing his hands together with glee. A few house-elves were now nearing our end of the ward, Professor Dumbledore following them. Two of them were Dobby and Winky. Dobby rushed by Harry's side and gave him his tray, another house-elf served Ron, and Winky gave me mine with a huge smile on her face. "Hello, Miss. Winky is happy to see young miss doing well" she said, and left along with Dobby and the others.  
  
Although all the house-elves had left, Professor Dumbledore was still standing in front of Harry's bed. Harry and I didn't feel much like eating, so we placed our trays on our bedside tables. Ron, however, couldn't help himself so he went and ate anyway. Professor Dumbledore gave a hearty chuckle and conjured a chair between my bed and Harry's.  
  
"Well, now. I guess you three know why I'm here," he said. Ron looked up from his meal and blushed. He quickly drank some Pumpkin Juice and also placed his tray on his bedside table. Then he looked up to join us in our conversation. "Yes Professor," Harry answered. "I'm here to get a first hand account on what happened last night, since I've been terribly busy the whole night with all the teachers reappearing all over the school," Professor Dumbledore looked around at the three of us.  
  
"Yes, sir. But, what did happen to the teachers? And you sir..." Ron asked innocently. Professor Dumbledore stared at him through his half-moon spectacles. "Well, the teachers were captured by Death Eaters, like the muggle-borns. None of them were able to escape, since most of them were ambushed while they were walking along the corridors. Even dear Professor McGonagall was captured in her office. The ghosts, too, were captured since Voldemort knows very well that the castle ghosts are the ones who act as messengers for me in case the school is in any danger,"  
  
"I, however, was in the London, dealing with the minister with some dark activity happening there. Apparently, Dementors had gone wreaking havoc across London last night. The whole Department of Magic Reversal Squad came to put a stop to them. However, the minister felt that with so many Dementors, they weren't enough so he contacted me and I went there right away. But I never knew leaving the school at that time would have been the worst decision I could ever make. The Dementors were just decoys to make me leave the school," Professor Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"When I arrived, indeed, there were Dementors there, sucking the joy out of people. Of course, muggles can't see them, but they can still feel them. Thank goodness none of the Dementors went beyond that, heaven knows what could have happened if they started giving out kisses. Ah, the many happy moments I recalled just creating Patronuses to get rid of them all. The ministry officials handled the Dementors, while the squad was in charge of modifying the memories of muggles. After we rid of the last of them, I received an owl from Professor McGonagall, claiming she has just arrived at the school, safe and well. But when she told me a large number of Death Eaters were there in the school, I left hurriedly to get here as fast as I could."  
  
"Thanks to you," he beamed at Harry and Ron, "More than twenty Death Eaters are in captivity and the muggle borns are safe. The teachers appeared exactly where they were captured last night and I've spent the whole evening searching for them. Right now, they're in the staff room, a bit shaken most of them, but alive and well. The ghosts are back, too, and I can hardly say they're alive, but they are nevertheless well" he finished.  
  
The three of us were surprised by what Professor Dumbledore had just said, but his face rivaled ours when Harry and Ron told him what happened to them last night. His eyes twinkled like never before when Harry told him that Voldemort was finally gone. He didn't have any doubt that Harry killed Voldemort, even though he only used a simple spell. But whenever Draco was mentioned, I looked away. He smiled at the three of us when Harry and Ron finished. "You had quite an adventure," He remarked. The three of us grinned.  
  
"So the victory is shared between you three and Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said. That wiped the grins from our faces. "Is he okay, Professor?" I asked weakly. Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He's in a bad condition, Miss Granger. Very terrible," he answered. Harry and Ron looked at me, but I avoided eye contact by staring out the window.  
  
Before he left, Professor Dumbledore left something in Harry's hand, a note perhaps. He reminded us to eat our breakfast, and with that he bid us farewell. I ate my food quietly, not even noticing Harry opening the note and reading it.  
  
That afternoon, Most of us were well enough to leave so Madam Pomfrey gave in and let all of us go. We were the last to leave, helping out with some stuff in the Hospital Wing. When we were headed for Gryffindor Tower, Harry checked his watch and stopped. "Uhm, hey Hermione, why don't you go out into the grounds and check out the gazebo? Uhm...Professor Dumbledore said they had rebuilt it..." he said.  
  
I frowned. He's acting strange. "What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing!" he said. Ron checked Harry's wristwatch and frowned. "What happens at three o' clock?" he asked curiously. Harry waved his hand at him and pushed me toward the end of the corridor, leading to the Entrance Hall. "Come on! Don't you trust me?" Harry asked, still pushing me forward. "What in the world are you talking about?" I asked. He stopped pushing. "Okay, tell you what. Why don't you go on ahead to the gazebo and we'll catch up with you. Professor Dumbledore wants us to get something for him in Hogsmeade," Harry said.  
  
I frowned. "Why didn't you say so sooner? Is that what's on the note he gave you?" I asked. "Yeah! It's a list of what we're supposed to get. Ron and I will just sort out some stuff in the dormitory and we'll be there in five minutes," he said. Ron gave him a strange look but didn't say anything. "Go on!" Harry yelled, as he and Ron walked hurriedly toward the Fat Lady. I watched them as they entered the portrait hole. I sighed and walked toward the Entrance Hall. "Boys are so weird," I said to myself as I went out into the grounds.  
  
I headed to the gazebo, just as Harry told me. He was right. They had rebuilt it, and it looked better than before. I walked up the steps and stood in the middle. The orchids were there again, and the air was filled with their scent. I sighed. This was the place where Draco...I held back the tears and prepared to leave. But as I turned around, someone stood in my way. I looked up and saw the pale blue eyes I had been longing to see for quite some time now.  
  
I gasped. He was standing there, looking as well as he had before the whole incident happened last night. His black school robes billowed in the wind. His pale blonde hair was the same as before, and he had a small grin on his face. I stepped back. "Draco?" I asked. He grinned wider and stepped closer to me. "Surprise," he said quietly. At first, I was stunned. But after a few seconds I felt his arms surround me, and I felt his warmth. He held me tightly, but gently. At first, my arms just hung limply by my side, but after a minute I returned his embrace.  
  
We stayed that way for what seemed to me like forever, but eventually we broke apart. Tears were already running down my cheeks. He wiped them away with one hand. "H-how—?" I asked, but he just shook his head to signal me to be quiet. "I missed you," he said.  
  
"What happened to you? They told us you might not be able to survive," I asked tearfully. He smiled. "Actually, I heard them say the same thing to my mother. They said I wasn't likely to survive. But I fought. I told myself to keep fighting, because if I stop, I'm going to lose all the things on earth worth fighting for. I thought about you the whole time, to be able to see you again, to be able to touch you, to be able to love you. I didn't fear death, I feared losing you," he said softly.  
  
He raised my chin, and I didn't resist. He kissed me so passionately, that I didn't want to let him go. As we broke apart I cried in his arms. "I-I thought I'd never see you again. I was shocked when I heard about you. Why did you do that? You put yourself in danger because of me...you risked your life because of me...y-you nearly died because of me..." I sobbed.  
  
He ran his hands through my hair. "Don't worry...I'm safe now. I'm here," he whispered. I stopped crying and looked up at him. "You saved my life," I told him. He shook his head. "No. You saved mine," he replied, "Hermione, I never meant to make that bet with the other guys. That's what I've been trying to tell you that day behind the greenhouses. I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry for what I did. I regret it. I would have regretted it even more if I had died without telling you the truth. I love you,"  
  
I sighed and hugged him. "Imagine my regret if you had died without knowing that I love you too," I said.  
  
As they embraced each other, a pair of twinkling old blue eyes watched them from a window at the fifth floor, and another pair of bright green eyes could be seen at the window of the Gryffindor dormitories, each pair filled with thought, because what they were witnessing was nothing short of a miracle. 


	20. Goodbye For Now

Draco

I opened my eyes. I slowly sat up. Realization dawned on me as I pulled back my four-poster hangings and saw my trunk beside my bed, ready to be taken away. I sat there for a while, letting the truth sink in. "Seventh year graduation," I sighed.

I quietly stood up and approached my wardrobe. I opened it slowly. It only contained one robe. My black school robes. The robes that I'm going to be wearing for the last time. I took it out and changed into them. Then I headed out into the common room. No one was there yet. I figured it was still early, so I decided to head down to the grounds and try to take in as much of everything as possible before we leave.

I stepped out into the cold morning air. The sun was still rising in the distance. Dew faintly glistened in the grass beneath my feet. I decided to walk around the lake before concluding my stroll in the gazebo. By the time I had reached the banks of the lake after circling it at least three times, the sun had already risen and the dew was gone. I was certain that some students were already awake, but I wanted to visit the gazebo for one last time before breakfast.

I stepped inside slowly, reminiscing the moments Hermione and I had spent there. Our first kiss was the most prominent. I took an orchid hanging from the ceiling and held it in my hands. I leaned on the balustrade and watched the sun rise. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that someone was already behind me.

I felt a pair of arms embrace my body. A head rested on my back and a voice murmured softly. I slowly turned around but I already knew who it was. Hermione loosened her hold, but she didn't let go. "Hello," she whispered, her soft eyes meeting mine. I already knew what she was insinuating. I smiled and took her into my arms, before leaning forward to kiss her. "Sleep well?" I asked. "Mmhm…"she sighed, resting her head on my chest. We stayed that way in silence for a few minutes.

Suddenly Harry and Ron interrupted by appearing out of nowhere right beside us. I've already started calling them on a first name basis and vice versa…Hermione's request. We pulled apart in surprise. "Harry! Ron!" Hermione cried aloud. Both of them snickered. "Oh Draco darling let me hold you in my arms…" Ron said mockingly. "Oh Draco, hold me tight!" Harry added. I raised my eyebrows and said nothing. Hermione looked slightly peeved. "You followed me didn't you?" she asked. "Is it that obvious?" Ron sneered. Harry had a silvery cloth under his arm. "An invisibility cloak?" I asked. He nodded.

I grinned. Hermione still looked annoyed, and was somewhat blushing. "You guys shouldn't go barging into other people's privacy," she said. "You ruined a perfectly good moment," I remarked, extending my hand and grasping Hermione's. Harry noticed and grinned at me. Ron, thankfully, didn't. "Yeah, yeah, forgive us for not having our own love lives but we really need to head in for breakfast. I'm starving," he said.

We agreed and went back inside. Breakfast was superb, and we all savored it since it was the very last meal we were going to enjoy at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was less noisy, since the younger students had already left yesterday. After breakfast we were instructed to head back to our common rooms to wait for the beginning of the graduation ceremony.

I said goodbye to Hermione, Harry and Ron, and joined the throng of Slytherins heading down to the common room. I sat on one of the carved chairs in front of the fire and waited. I heard faint whispering at the far corner of the common room, and around the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Pansy. Undoubtedly, she was Derek and Jacob, and undeniably, they were talking about me.

The other Slytherins didn't mind them and went about doing their normal activities. I just sat there and ignored them. After a while Professor Snape came down and told us all to assemble in the Entrance Hall. He also reminded us to bring our hats (the pointed black ones…greatly exaggerating our appearances as witches and wizards). Since I had already taken my hat from my dormitory a while ago, I stood up and quietly made my way through the opening, wanting leave the dreary place as soon as possible. These Slytherins are too boring for their own good.

Since Hermione came into my life, I wanted to learn how to live. Back then, I was exactly like these people, stiff and uncaring. Everyday seemed like a tedious routine, and it seemed as though everything was dull and gray. But then Hermione came and brought color into my life. She brought me back from the dead.

Thoughts of the other Slytherins vanished from my mind as I climbed up the steps leading into the Entrance Hall. The other students from the other houses had already started to gather. I saw flaming bright red hair somewhere near the door, and knowing right away who it was, I walked toward the entrance. Sure enough, the three of them were standing there.

"What time is it starting?" I asked. "Right after we settle down and form a line. Our families are already inside," Ron answered. After a minute or so Professor McGonagall came out of the Great Hall. She told us all to be quiet and start forming two lines. I stood right behind Hermione, and Harry and Ron stood behind me. "Alright. All graduates must sit down on the right side of the Hall. After receiving your scrolls and having your hats placed upon your heads, sit back down and wait for the Headmaster's final address. Is that clear, seventh years?" Professor McGonagall said. All of us nodded silently.

"Hurry now. Everyone's waiting," she said. The line slowly moved forward and entered the Great Hall. The Hall looked absolutely magnificent. Four huge banners hung from the enchanted ceiling: a roaring lion, a badger turning its head, a cawing raven, and a serpent lashing its tongue out. The usual four house tables were gone, and so was the High Table. Instead, to the left were about a hundred seats, where our families were, all of them looking intently at us, while to the right the seats were bare, waiting for us. The place where the High Table was usually located was empty, but the seats of the teachers were still there. The place where the Sorting took place was also bare.

We all slowly made our way to our seats, and of course I sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Silence filled the hall as the last of the students took their seats. Suddenly, from the door leading out of the hall, came Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers. The teachers quietly headed for their usual seats. My eyes wandered to Professor Dumbledore. He was in a rather eccentric-looking dress robe, velvet purple with miniscule writing in Runes occasionally changing shape. He stopped right in the middle of the empty space before us.

"Welcome, everyone, to the seventh year graduation ceremony. I welcome all the parents here today, here to watch their son or daughter leave school and finally become witches and wizards. And so, I'm honored to begin the graduation ceremony with the traditional scroll-giving," he said. Everyone applauded. Professor McGonagall walked down the aisle in the middle and stood beside Professor Dumbledore. She had a scroll in her hands, just like the one she used to sort us into our houses six years ago.

"Abbott, Hannah," Professor McGonagall said out loud. Hannah stood up from the front row and sauntered to where Professor Dumbledore stood. He raised his wand, then asked Hannah to hold out her hands. She did as she was told and her scroll suddenly popped out of nowhere right above her outstretched hands. She blinked in surprise, then after a few seconds she shook Professor Dumbledore's other hand. Then she went back to her seat, amidst applause.

This went on for a while, and when it was Hermione's turn to get her scroll, I watched her beautiful face spread into a huge grin. After she shook Professor Dumbledore's hand, she went back to her seat beside me and the grin was still on her face. "Why are you grinning like that?" I asked her, smiling because she looked so pretty. She giggled. "Oh, nothing. I'm just so happy to be graduating and finally receiving my reward after seven long years of hard work and studying," she said. I grinned as well and took her hand. "You've earned it."

After awhile Professor McGonagall finally called my name. I slowly stood up and walked over to where Professor Dumbledore was standing. I noticed that his hands were behind him and he was watching me over his half-moon spectacles. I stopped right in front of him, but I didn't hold out my hand. He still hasn't moved an inch, and he was still surveying me through those glasses of his.

"I know all that has happened Mr. Malfoy," he whispered, "And I daresay that you have proven yourself beyond my expectations. And though it's highly unnecessary for me to tell you this…I'm proud of you." I looked up at him. I was aware that everyone was watching me. "Thank you, sir." I whispered back. He finally raised his hand and conjured up my scroll. I caught it skillfully with one hand, and with one last glance at him, I walked back to my seat.

"What did he tell you?" Hermione asked as I sat down. "Nothing relevant," I replied. She gave me an unconvinced look but didn't say anything. We just focused on the scroll giving again. When it was Harry's turn, Professor Dumbledore did the same thing. He just observed Harry for a while, and then when Harry stood in front of him, I could see his mouth moving, whispering something to him.

They took a longer time talking, about a minute or so. After a while everyone started whispering and most of us were wondering what they were talking about. Finally, Professor Dumbledore raised his wand, conjured Harry's scroll, and whispered something before letting him go back to his seat. Everyone watched him as he sat down beside Ron.

"What took you so long, mate?" Ron asked. "What were you two whispering about?" Hermione asked. "It was nothing. Nothing significant…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione looked slightly irritated at getting no answers from either of us, but I knew she knew better than to insist. We all turned our attention back to the scroll giving again. There weren't many people now. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore had nothing to say when Ron received his scroll. He just walked over and took it without taking much time. After Blaise Zabini obtained her scroll, Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took her seat in her chair.

The only person left standing was Professor Dumbledore. He cleared his throat. "Well. Another year has ended. For all the students, though, there will be no coming back. Today will be your final day here…as students. After leaving this school, you shall no longer be required to return, for all of you are now entering the wizarding world, no longer underage witches and wizards," he said.

"Though these past seven years have been enjoyable, I know our students must have experienced challenges and pain. They have gained unbreakable bonds with friends, but some have lost friends and other special people to greater forces…" I could have sworn he glanced at Harry, "But even through the hard times, all of you persisted and your hard work has led you here. I'm hoping that all of you will use your knowledge of magic responsibly, and I just wanted to mention how proud I am. And now, I am honored to introduce our newest batch of witches and wizards, ready to do their part in the wizarding community. Congratulations, students," he finished at last.

The parents clapped and cheered, but suddenly one student stood up and threw his hat in the air. We all followed, shouting, cheering and expressing our immense joy to finally be free from school. Through the chaos I realized that Dumbledore hadn't mentioned the downfall of The Dark Lord, as he usually does when saying his speech. I remembered that he mentioned it last night, during the End-of-Term feast, to all the students, but I didn't understand why he kept it from the parents.

I hastily forgot about it as everyone started walking toward their parents. I looked around for my mother, and found her in the corner, smiling. I noticed how much she had changed since that night in St. Mungo's. Before that day, she hardly ever smiled, and all of her clothes were either black or deep emerald green. But now, here she was, smiling, and looking younger and prettier in a pale blue dress robe.

"Hello, mother" I greeted. She looked up at me and smiled wider. "Hello, honey. Oh I'm so proud of you." She said as she hugged me. "Thanks, mum," I answered. There was definitely something very different about her now. Her eyes weren't dead anymore, but alive, so full of life. Her complexion wasn't pale anymore either, and she was much more outgoing. A few days ago, as I lay on the hospital bed, recovering, she sat by my side, crying, telling me everything my father had done to her for the past seventeen years: beating her, hitting her, putting hexes on her, everything imaginable. As I lay there, half-asleep, I felt sorry for her, and felt unexplainable fury towards my father.

Now, standing before me, was a new woman. A free woman. A happier person. I looked up at her and grinned. "Mum, I'd like you to meet someone,"

Hermione's parents were great. They had a great sense of humor, and didn't seem to mind at all that Hermione and I were together. My mother handled the news quite well, too. She smiled at the two of us, standing there, hand in hand. After a while it was time for us to go.

Our luggage had already been taken to the train. We all changed into our normal clothing before heading to Hogsmeade station. After finding a compartment near the back, since our families would be staying near the front, we all went out to enjoy the view of Hogsmeade. "This will probably be the last time I will see this place," Harry said sadly. "You never know. Whatever job you take might give you plenty of traveling opportunities. What job will you be taking anyway?" I asked.

He turned to look at me. "I've always wanted to be an Auror," he answered. "Me, too," Ron said. "What about you?" Hermione asked. "Same, probably. Back then, I would have said Death Eater, actually. My father had plans to make me go to a secret underground school for the Dark Arts. I never really paid enough attention to his ramblings about my future, but I didn't object either. So now, after what I did to all those Death Eaters, I think I'm much better off becoming an Auror," I answered.

Soon it was time for the train to depart. All the staff, including Professor Dumbledore, had come down to bid us farewell. "Take care of yourselves," Professor Dumbledore said, but I think he particularly glanced our way. "Don't forget seven years worth of charms now," Professor Flitwick squeaked. Before long, the final whistle blew and we all boarded the train.

As the train gathered speed, all of us looked back at Hogwarts before it completely disappeared from view behind a mountain. "Every year…I always look forward to the next time I'll be returning to the only place I ever called home. Now, I'm leaving for good…" Harry sighed. None of us said anything. "But, hey, at least all's well…and at least I can finally use magic at home…" Harry smiled weakly.

Ron and Hermione grinned. After a while, Ron and Harry went out to see if the witch with the food trolley was on board, leaving Hermione and me alone in the compartment. "Hey…uhm…" I began, but I didn't know how to break it to her. "What?" she asked quizzically. I stared deep into her eyes. I knew she expected this, but I also knew that she didn't want to accept it.

"We'll be separated most of this summer…I'm going to apply at Auror Headquarters. If I'm accepted, it may take months or…years…to train…" I said slowly. She looked up at me silently. Then she sighed. "I know…" she admitted. "What are you going to be doing, anyway?" I asked, holding out my hand and taking hers. "I…don't know. My parents aren't exactly pressuring me to do anything. Anything is okay for them. I was hoping for a job as…an Auror too…" she replied thoughtfully.

I stared at her in surprise. "Auror? You? But you hadn't mentioned anything of this before. I was under the impression that you'll be back in the Muggle world, doing what other Muggles do…I must say I hadn't expected this…" I said. She sighed again. "Well, I guess I've always been hoping for it. Someone once told us we'd make terrific Aurors, and I must say I agree. We've had plenty of experience. I think it's what really suits all of us best…" she answered.

I knew she was right. "Well, then we might not have to be separated after all…" I said. She looked up at me. 'I'm really hoping not" she grinned. Suddenly, Harry and Ron returned from their search, with armloads of sweets and treats. "Better dig in fast. This might just well be our last indulgence of sweets on this train" Ron grinned. We didn't need to be told twice.

It seemed that it was only a moment ago that we were in the Hogwarts Express, filling ourselves with treats. But now, we've arrived at King's Cross Station, and I wasn't even close to saying goodbye yet. I got off the train easily; since there was much less hassle. I took Hermione aside before anyone saw us. "This is incredibly difficult for me to muster but…I guess I knew this would come…" I started.

"Yes, but you never know, we might be able to see each other this summer…" Hermione said hopefully. I smiled. "I'll make sure to write everyday…or every other day if I'm going to be busy…" I assured her. "Hey, why don't you visit our house sometime?" she asked. I thought it over carefully, and I guess it was a pretty good idea. "I'll see to it," I said. She stepped closer to me. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"I already miss you…" I said softly. She smiled and kissed me. "We'd better go…your parents and my mother might be looking for us…" I told her. She nodded and we went to look for our families. We found her parents talking animatedly with Mr. Weasley. When we reached them, they ushered us out onto the platform together, where we found Harry and Ron and the rest of the Weasley family.

"So there you are. We've been looking all over for you two…where have you been?" Ron asked suspiciously. Hermione and I just smiled. After a few discussions and arguments, Harry went to leave with his aunt and uncle, who looked extremely unpleasant. Ron and his family went next. Hermione didn't seem to want to leave the station. "Hermione, dear, we'd better go. Our relatives are waiting at home to celebrate your graduation." Her mother said.

She gave me one last look. "Don't forget to write…I hope to see you in the summer…I love you," she whispered. "I love you, too," I replied. Before they left, my mother came up behind me and said goodbye to them too. "Take care now. I hope we'll bump into each other someday," mother said cheerily. Mrs. Granger smiled and nodded. Then they all waved at us goodbye. I waved back and watched them disappear behind one of the trains. I couldn't help feeling an overwhelming sadness wash over me as I realized how much I was going to miss her presence. But I tried hard to be happy. After all, there's always the chance of us meeting again…soon.


End file.
